paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История обновлений PAYDAY 2
История обновлений — это архив всех изменений в PAYDAY 2, которые произошли в игре до последнего обновления. Обновления PAYDAY 2 *Обновление №108. *Обновление №107. *Обновление №100. *Обновление №91. *Обновление №90. *Обновление №89. *Обновление №88. *Обновление №87. *Обновление №86. *Обновление №85. *Обновление №84. *Обновление №83. *Обновление №82. *Обновление №81. *Обновление №80. *Обновление №79. *Обновление №78. *Обновление №77. *Обновление №76. *Обновление №75. *Обновление №74. *Обновление №73. *Обновление №72. *Обновление №71. *Обновление №70. Бета-обновления PAYDAY 2 *Бета-обновление №4. *Бета-обновление №3. *Бета-обновление №2. *Бета-обновление №1. *Бета-релиз. Обновление #1 13 августа, 2013 *Исправлен баг, при котором игрок вылетал из игры, во время: открывания карт, получения достижения, получения денег после ограбления. Это также решило проблему, из-за которой игроков отключало от сервера. *Исправлены активы "Плохая музыка" и "Грузовик с добычей" на карте Ночной клуб. Теперь первый корректно понижает количество танцующих людей, а второй теперь работает. *Удалены телевизоры из круглосуточного магазина на карте Четыре Магазина. *Теперь на карте Ночной клуб люди не слышат разбивания выходящих на улицу окон в офисе. Ведь из-за громкой музыки этого не должно быть слышно. *На карте Ночной клуб исправлена дверь, выходящая в переулок. Обновление #2 16 августа, 2013 *У владельцев Lootbag все покупки на "Чёрном рынке" стоят на 10% меньше. *Изменены свойства приватных лобби и то, как посылаются и принимаются приглашения в игру. *Теперь приглашения в приватные лобби работают. *Расширен раздел помощи для "Xbox 360 Controller". *Показывается сообщение на экране, когда подключается "Xbox Controller". *Теперь можно писать с помощью контроллера. *Внутриигровой чат теперь виден, когда используется контроллер. *Теперь можно говорить в голосовой чат, пользуясь контроллером (кнопка вверх). *Вам больше не будет писаться, что Вас выпустят из тюремного заключения, когда Вы в него попадете. *Исправлен баг вылета из игры, когда вы переходите в режим наблюдения (во время тюремного заключения). *Теперь когда в инвентаре две и более одинаковых модификации на оружие, эти модификации перестают выпадать. *Теперь Бульдозер и Тазер разговаривают. *Добавлен звук перезарядки AK5. *Усовершенствована перезарядка AK. *Исправлен баг, при котором при использовании расширенного магазина для Reinfeld 880 давалось больше патронов, чем нужно. Ограбление банка *За "Ячейки" дают больше денег, но само ограбление стало сложнее. *Исправлен актив, дающий доступ к камерам. До этого иногда не подсвечивался пульт управления камерами. *Исправлен баг, связанный с мостиком на крыше банка. Поджигатель *Исправлена дверь хранилища, теперь вы не сможете пройти через нее (в третьем дне). Крушитель *Уменьшено количество времени между тем, как Бэйн говорит на какую сумму нанесен ущерб. *Исправлен большой баг, при котором цена маленьких стекол увеличивалась в 30 раз, если сломать 3 определенных багнутых окна, также, теперь можно сломать окна в машинах, и за поломку маленьких вещей вы, теперь, наносите больший ущерб. Ночной клуб *Изменен актив "Грузовик с добычей". Теперь иногда водитель не приезжает. *Исправлен краш, после того как хост игры обменяет заложника на напарника. *Опять исправление актива "Плохая музыка". По сути тоже самое, что и в предыдущем обновлении, только теперь это должно работать. *Теперь клубная музыка перестает играть раньше, чтобы не совпадать с фоновой музыкой во время нападения. Нефтяное дело *Изменен актив для второго дня, который давал ключ-карты. Теперь вместо четырёх карт даётся одна. Она появляется прямо перед игроками на земле, когда начинается второй день. Также, она подсвечена. Подстава с картинами *Немного оптимизированы столкновения в поезде (во втором дне). Ювелирный магазин *Исправлен баг провала в текстуры через сейф. Крысы *Бэйн теперь говорит корректно, когда игрок получает деньги и информацию. Обновление #3 19 августа, 2013 *Теперь можно приглашать друзей на сервер во время игры. Обновление #4 21 августа, 2013 Исправлены баги, из-за которых: *При ограблении банка (любого) дверь грузовика, в который нужно скидывать деньги, не открывалась. *Поджигатель, иногда игрок не мог забрать сумки (третий день). *Убежище, не показывалось второе оружие. Обновление #5 22 августа, 2013 Геймплей *Если проходить миссию не скрытно, то после неё придется сбегать от полиции. *Нельзя брать сумки через стенки, заборы и тому подобное. *Нельзя воскрешать через стенки. *Все сумки, которые вы уже скинули в транспорт, будут в нём показываться. Навыки *Обновлены описания некоторых навыков. *C помощью Генератора помех можно открывать банкоматы. *Отлажена работа обратной связи Генератора помех. *Улучшен навык "Тихий убийца", увеличен урон оружия с глушителем. *Улучшен навык "Тихая дрель" — дрель теперь работает ещё тише. *Описание навыка "Хамелеон" обновлено и более понятно. *Эффекты навыка "Капитан дрель" усилены. *Улучшен второй уровень навыка "Кабельщик", теперь игроки получают больше стяжек. *Увеличен урон переведенных на сторону грабителей полиции. *Улучшен первый уровень навыка "Неудачник". *"Стокгольмский синдром" — теперь заложники быстрее возрождают грабителя. Сохранение *Исправили сохранение прогресса. Звуки *Добавлен звук пейджера. *Усилен звук Генератора помех. *Добавлены новые реплики для Бэйна. *Изменен звук ходьбы. *Теперь в конце миссии у оружия останавливается анимация, чтобы звук не начинал глючить в меню. Оружие *Исправления в пистолетах. Crime.Net и меню *Новые фильтры поиска в Crime.Net. *Подкорректировано соотношение даваемого опыта в однодневных и трёхдневных миссиях. *Предотвращено завершение контракта, если вас отключило от сервера. Враги *С помощью камер можно помечать врагов через стекло. *Можно помечать гангстеров. *Подкорректированы шансы противника сдаться. *Снайперы стреляют реже, но сильнее. *Тазер и Бульдозер стали более жестоки и им добавлено больше здоровья. *Звук Тазера усилен. *Полицейские, которые на стороне грабителей, теперь не пытаются вызвать подмогу. Анимации *Исправлена анимация пилы. Сеть *Исправлены вылеты из Steam. *Оптимизирован сетевой код, что бы нужно было меньше ждать. Крушитель *Много новых деталей для этого уровня: новые лампы, мебель и тому подобное. *Новые картинки активов с газовыми канистрами для этого уровня. *Исправлены баги, связанные с застреванием в спортивном зале. *Исправлена ненадежная дверь. *Изменено перемещение ботов по карте. *Убраны маленькие комнаты с газовыми канистрами. Украинское дело *Сейфы больше не появляются в стенах. Ограбление банка *Передвинуты банкоматы в холле, теперь они не пересекаются. *Теперь термодрель так же получает все бонусы от навыков Техника, как и обычные дрели. Подстава с картинами *Исправлено не показывающееся окружение на крыше пентхауса в третьем дне. *Исправлены световые баги. *Исправлены редкие баги, связанные с заданиями. *Исправлена проблема с обменом картин на деньги. *Изменены невидимые стенки на крыше вагона во втором дне (в котором происходит обмен). *Изменено соприкосновение с предметами в секретном туннеле. *Убраны летающие камни. Четыре магазина *Банкоматы теперь могут не появиться. *Исправлена анимация движений гражданских. Крысы *Исправлен краш связанный с подключением к серверу (во втором дне). Поджигатель *Камеры не издают звуки после того, как включили тревогу (в первом дне). *Исправлено то, что полицейский, одетый в наручники, не считался подозрительным действием. *Исправлено ломающееся стекло в серверной. Убежище *Исправлено то, что дополнительное оружие не отображалось на складе всего оружия. Побеги *Добавлены дневные побеги в Парке и в Кафе. *Убраны летающие кусты на побеге в Парке. Обновление #6 23 августа, 2013 *Исправлен краш игры с выходом из Steam. *Исправлена коллизия на Сторожевых псах (в первом дне). *Если поставить Генератор помех до того, как позвонит пейджер охранника, то пейджер начнет звонить только после того, как Генератор помех вырубится. Обновление #7 26 августа, 2013 *Уменьшен шанс побега от полиции. *Наручники больше не будут восполняться, если вы выйдете и зайдёте обратно в игру. *Резервное сохранение теперь будет происходить автоматически каждый раз, когда пользователь возвращается в меню. *Умение "Тихая трель" – понижен звук издаваемый дрелью, когда умение активировано. *Осуществлены исправления, когда: подключение к игроку приводило к краху игры, когда игроки вылетали из игры, по-видимому, из-за проблем с соединением, но на самом деле из-за проблем с хостом. Обновление #8 27 августа, 2013 *Устранена проблема, когда игра крашится, если игрок обменивал заложника, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы хоста. Обновление #9 27 августа, 2013 *Ошибка, из-за которой у хоста после подбирания сумки зацикливался звук. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы, связанные со столкновением предметов. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок застревал в туалете на Подставе с картинами (в первом дне). *Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог застрять в двери. *Введены незначительные изменения графического интерфейса пользователя. Броня *Теперь две самые тяжелые брони замедляют вас ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Оружие *CMP добавлена теперь новая анимация и вертикальная рукоять. *У модификации Коренастый имеется теперь новая текстура. Лотерея *Повышен шанс выпадения модулей на оружия, которые есть у вас инвентаре. *Некоторые маски теперь выпадают реже, чем раньше. *Шанс выпадения денег теперь уменьшается в зависимости от вашего уровня. Призрак *Обновлен четвёртый ряд умений теперь уменьшает штраф брони к скорости передвижения. *Обновлен шестой ряд умений теперь дает шанс прострелить пластины на броне врагов, которые обычно не простреливаются. *Обновлен пиковый уровень навыка "Специалист по SMG", теперь увеличивает скорострельность всех ваших пистолетов-пулемётов. *Обновлен пиковый уровень навыка "Тихий убийца", теперь всё оружие с глушителем получает шанс прострелить пластины на броне врагов, которые обычно не простреливаются. *Обновлен пиковый уровень навыка "Эксперт по взлому", теперь кроме взлома сейфов вы теперь ещё быстрее открываете другие замки. Обновление #10 30 августа, 2013 Crime.Net *Изменили техническую часть, связанную с Crime.Net и контрактами. Теперь не нужно будет долго подсоединяться к другим игрокам. *Новый фильтр. *Теперь можно покупать нужные вам контракты в Crime.Net. Бэйн будет устраивать дело, взяв деньги из вашего офшорного счета. Геймплей *Для всех любителей стелса появилась прикольная способность: теперь можно помечать камеры так же, как и людей. *Изменилось место, с которым нужно взаимодействовать, что бы открыть сейф. Убежище *Улучшено хранилище денег. Навыки *У пикового уровня навыка "Шиноби" изменено описание. *Изменены пиковые уровни навыков "Железный человек" и "Килмер". Оружие *Модификацию Коренастый теперь можно поставить и на CMP. *Оружие с глушителем теперь ещё более тихое. Баги *Исправлен "позорный Alt Space". *Исправлена проблема, из-за которой гангстеры подсвечивались так, будто нужно отвечать на пейджер. Обновление #11 13 сентября, 2013 Особенности * Новый актив: водитель-эксперт — позволяет пропустить этап побега (требуется навык "Свой Человек" в ветке Манипулятор). *Теперь можно включить и выключить опцию кика в параметрах при настройке игры и в фильтре Crime.Net. *Теперь игроки могут закинуть тяжелые сумки в вертолет. *Новое ограбление — Магазин бриллиантов. Команда *Искусственный интеллект ботов улучшен. Они теперь более агрессивные и обычно выживают даже на сложности "Overkill". Одиночная игра никогда не выглядела более соблазнительно. Сложность *"Overkill" стал теперь ещё сложнее. *Был продлён эффект от свето-шумовых гранат полиции. *Сбалансирована одиночная игра. *Бульдозеры теперь ещё более агрессивные. Враги *У врагов новые анимации ходьбы и бега. Crime.Net *Просмотрев ваши отзывы мы немного сбалансировали и протестировали новую систему экономики. Плата за каждый контракт теперь больше зависит от сумок, которые вы забрали. К примеру, если вы забрали все сумки кокаина, Гектор даст вам гораздо больше, а в Нефтяном деле, если вы с первого разу нашли нужный двигатель — вы получаете больше денег. *Crime.Net теперь сбалансирован — вы можете выбрать идти ли вам за опытом, за деньгами или поровну. Это можно изучить сыграв ограбления на разных сложностях. Все ошибки будут убраны! Если вы делаете ограбление ради денег — вам дадут ещё в плюс 100% за каждую сумку. Миссии на несколько дней теперь дают большое вознаграждение, как только вы разберетесь с сумками. *Убрана ненужная информация во время получения денег. Вам покажут сумму денег, которую вам дадут не включая сумки, которые вы взяли с собой. Это деньги для офшорного аккаунта, а 10% из них идут в ваш кошелек. Посмотрите и разберитесь. Вся сумма показывается как деньги для офшорного аккаунта, потом уже переводятся в ваш кошелек. *Фильтр контрактов. *Фильтр кика. Теперь вы можете включить и выключить фильтр кика. Предупреждающий индикатор *Теперь показываются цены сумок для выполнения задания и отдельно для дополнительных. Умения *Бонус в умении "Боевой медик" улучшен с 25% до 40%. *"Перегрузка ЕСМ" теперь работает сильнее на врагах и не действует на гражданских. *При наличии навыка "Свой Человек" вы сможете купить актив "Опытный водитель", который позволяет пропустить этап побега. *Турель теперь ещё эффективнее. Карточки *Добавлены новые карточки с опытом. *Теперь карточки с деньгами могут давать больше денег. Оружие *Новая анимация перезарядки для пистолета Deagle. *Фикс текстуры прицела "Выбор профи". *IZHMA 12G теперь наносит больше урона. *Сбалансирован урон у M308. *Модификация Удлиненный ствол для Kobus 90 теперь даёт больший бонус к урону. Звуки *Улучшены звуки окружения. *Больше звуков для машин. Например, скрежет (прим. ред.) *Улучшены звуки оружия. Маски *Добавлены пара масок, материалов и цветов. VO *Добавлена озвучка для снайпера во втором дне Сторожевых псов. Теперь он просто великолепен. Побеги *Изменена система побега. Теперь смерть гражданских лишь увеличивает шанс на уровень с побегом, а не время побега как было раннее. Также если вы не подняли тревоги, побега не будет. *Небольшие графические исправления на карте Улица. Ночной клуб *Очень много изменений. Дмитрий Волков переделал весь клуб. Тонны изменений и куча злых русских бандитов. Также появились слухи о неком бойцовском клубе, но мы этого не разглашаем. Сторожевые псы *Теперь количество сумок зависит от сложности. *Появилось намного больше вариаций разных развитий событий, таких как отсутствие двери, балок. Нефтяное дело *Полностью изменено (первый день). Крысы *Исправлены баги с застреванием персонажей. Крушитель *Сбалансирован урон от горящего бензина. Подстава с картинами *Множество исправлений (первый день). Обновление #12 17 сентября, 2013 Система *Изменена системы экономики, добавлена куча денег в конце успешного ограбления и мы сбалансировали их с ценами. Сумки с добычей теперь очень важны. *Изменена система умений, умения высшего уровня более сбалансированы. *Даётся больше опыта, если ограбление было достаточно рисковым. Противники *Иногда обычные полицейские будут ходить в группах с Бульдозерами, Щитами и Тазерами. *Изменена тактика Бульдозеров и Тазеров: теперь они будут идти в атаку, а не поддерживать остальных. *Сбалансировано количество Бульдозеров на разных сложностях. *Сбалансировано количество Агентов FBI на разных сложностях. *Снайперы немного подправлены. *SWAT FBI наносят меньше урона, но все равно опасны. *Гангстеры наносят меньше урона, но тоже опасны. *Тазер может напасть из далека и его сложнее убить в голову. Умения *В Крысах больше нельзя упаковать трупы химиков с помощью умения "Чистильщик". *Умение "Пуленепробиваемый" более эффективное. Ночной клуб *Убраны некоторые ошибки с искусственным интеллектом. Магазин бриллиантов *Банкоматы теперь вскрываются Генератор помех. *Убраны ошибки в активе "Опытный водитель". *Убран баг, когда фургон не приезжал. *Изменено количество охранников. Оружие *Понижен урон у Mark 10. *Понижен урон у Para. Призрак *Радиус действия Генератор помех увеличен. Сейфы из титана *Время дрели на титановых сейфах понижено до времени обычных. Обновление #13 3 октября, 2013 Система *На сложности "Overkill" вы получаете больше опыта. *Специальные враги теперь помечаються, если вы посмотрите на них с камер слежения. Маски *Все возможные маски теперь отображаются в специальном меню. Теперь вы можете посмотреть сколько их всего и сколько их у вас. Стелс *Сильные изменения в стелсе, балансировка влияния оружия, умений и брони. *Исправлен баг, когда показатель скрытности оставался на экране. *Уменьшена скрытность большинства пистолетов-пулемётов и штурмовых винтовок. *Вы больше не сможете красться мимо врага. *Вместо полоски "видимости" добавлено кольцо "риска обнаружения". *Некоторые изменения в умениях. *Первые четыре брони будут более незаметными, а в других вы будете ещё более заметны. *Был уменьшен показатель скрытности у всего оружия. *Камеры обнаруживают вас быстрее — GenSec поработала над этим. Полиция *Снайперы на "Overkill" стали более сильными. *Тазеры теперь могут объединиться с отрядом Щитов. *У полицейских появился Broncо .44. *Починен баг с вылетом из-за снайпера на "Overkill". *Бульдозеры теперь могут кидать дымовые гранаты. *Бульдозеры могут использовать IZHMA 12G. *Добавлена озвучка, когда полиция подавлена вашим огнём. *Починен вылет игры при световых гранатах. *Починен баг, когда можно было завербовать мёртвого полицейского. *Добавлен звук потери слуха при светошумовой гранате. *Новая озвучка для полиции и спецназа. *Уменьшен урон от полиции с CAR-4. *Уменьшен урон от полиции с Compact-5. *Уменьшена дистанция, на которой работает шокер Тазера. *Новый звук шокера Тазера и увеличенный урон. Интерфейс *Три иконки добавлены на экран дрели, чтобы игроки могли видеть какие умения есть у Техника. *Иконки модификаций на оружие теперь показываются в меню. *Увеличен звук регенерации брони. Гангстеры *Балансировка в сторону меньшей опасности. Броня *Добавлен параметр уклонения. Чем меньше вес вашей брони, тем больше шанс уклониться от пуль. *Сбалансирована скорость движения для всех бронежилетов. *Штрафы к броне влияют на скорость передвижения сидя, в полёте и на скорость прицеливания. Умения *Изменены описания умений. *Теперь вы действительно можете понять смысл умений. *Радиус оглушения Генератор помех увеличен до 25 метров. *Улучшено умение "Способный ученик" увеличением его эффекта. *Сбалансировано умение "Пуленепробиваемый" уменьшением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Вор-домушник" увеличением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Эксперт по взлому" на "Про" увеличением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Стрелок", уменьшая скорость перезарядки и увеличивая урон. *Улучшено умения "Кабельщик" ускорением скорости взаимодействия. *Сбалансировано умение "Вдохновитель" на "Про", чтобы работало в 75% случаев. *Улучшено умение "Боевое обновление турели" увеличивая броню. *Сбалансировано умение "Хамелеон", уменьшая его эффект. *Сбалансирован четвёртый ряд умений класса Призрак. *Сбалансирован шестой ряд умений класса Штурмовик. Дрель *Добавлена возможность улучшать уже работающие дрели, если у вас есть нужные умения. *Исправлены ошибки с дрели и взлома устройства, звук застревал и не были доступны обновления для них. Оружие *Полная переделка системы оружия, показывающая цифры, вместо полосок. *Выбирая оружие вы видите его начальные свойства, свойства с модификацией и умениями. *CMP — увеличен урон, разброс и отдача. *AMR-16 — уменьшен урон и отдача. *AK.762 — уменьшен урон. *Krinkov — уменьшена скорострельность. *AK5 — уменьшена отдача. *Kobus 90 — уменьшена отдача. *Deagle — уменьшена отдача, увеличен урон. *Mark 10 — увеличен урон и разброс. *Locomotive 12G — увеличен урон. *Crosskill — уменьшен урон и отдача. *Mosconi 12G — модификации теперь дают большую скрытность. *Эргономичная рукоять для Crosskill даёт больший бонус к стабильности. Ночной клуб *Починен баг с полкой без повреждений (коллизии) на кухне. Сторожевые псы *Починен баг с коллизией грузовиков (второй день). Четыре магазина *Починен баг, где камера не могла видеть игрока. Магазин бриллиантов *Исправлен маршрут искусственного интеллекта, чтобы они двигались правильно. Нефтяное дело *Починен баг, где игроки не могли стрелять через круглые стёкла слева и справа от двери. Ювелирный магазин *Починен баг при перекидывании сумки через уличные фонари. *Починен баг, где игроки или сумки могли проходить через мусоровоз (в том числе и на Украинском дело). Крысы *Исправлен баг когда сумка в фургоне не засчитывалась (второй день). Подстава с картинами *Теперь игроки не могут пройти сквозь дверь до закрытия и ответить вместе на телефон (второй день). *Починен баг, когда нельзя было достать до сумок (третий день). Обновление #13.1 8 октября, 2013 *Увеличено количество Щитов. Обновление #14 18 октября, 2013 *Старт Хэллоуинского Ивента. *Новая маска. *Новые достижения. *Офшорное казино на пять дней. *Опыт увеличен на 33% на время праздника. Обновление #15 23 октября, 2013 Главное *Убрано офшорное казино. *Опыт по завершение ограблений снижен на 33%. *Добавлены хэллуинские достижения. Неопубликованные нововведения *Удалена пиковая возможность Манипулятора — восстановление здоровья. Обновление #16 31 октября, 2013. *Новая миссия: Кошмар в убежище. *Праздничные достижения. *Новые маски и элементы. *Пистолет Interceptor 45. *Офшорное казино. Обновление #17 7 ноября, 2013 *Хэллоунский ивент завершен. *Удален бонус скрытности, который показывался в статистике способностей. *Добавлен Чёрный Бульдозер. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой не работала пиковая способность Бульдозера (наносит на 5% больше урона). Обновление #18 14 ноября, 2013 Главное *Armored Transport добавлено со всем вытекающим контентом. *Добавлена маска "Hockey Heat". Неопубликованные нововведения *Активировано офшорное казино. *Загрузочная тема изменена. *Снайперы исправлены. *Добавлены новые звуки, музыка. *Маска больше автоматически не поворачивается в меню ковки. *Скорость восстановления здоровья снижена 20. *Соотношение скорости и выносливости при ношении брони поправлено. *Interceptor 45 имеет новую анимацию и звуки Обновление #18.1 15 ноября, 2013 *Исправлена ошибка, которая делала так, что Commando 553 не считалась штурмовой винтовкой (благодаря c4ndlejack). *Доминатор — удален новый бонус навыка, который был добавлен для того, чтобы увеличить количество заложников. *Починены достижения из Поезда. *Исправлена ошибка, в которой при продажи маски мы теряли слот для маски. *Исправлена ошибка, в которой Тазер мог появиться где-нибудь рядом с грузовиком и застрять там. *Исправлены Банкоматы на Транспорте. *Исправлена проблема столкновения на Транспорт: Проезд. Обновление #18.2 18 ноября, 2013 Общее *Исправлена ошибка, когда читеры вызывали отключение игры у других игроков. *Убрана возможность взаимодействия с консолью безопасности через стены. *Убрано офшорное казино. Armored Transport *Исправлена ошибка, когда Commando 553 не издавала никаких звуков. *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог выпасть под карту. *Исправлена ошибка, где боеприпасы отбрасывали тень даже там, где их не было. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок мог застрять в определенных местах. *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог положить боеприпасы и турели через стену. Подстава с картинами *Исправлен баг, когда световая граната могла взорваться в стелс режиме. Магазин бриллиантов *Исправлена ошибка, когда двери фургона не открывались, когда игрок был в скрытном режиме. Обновление #18.3 19 ноября, 2013 Armored Transport *Изменена обстановка (условия) на карте Транспорт: Перекресток. *Увеличен шанс выпадения плана, который ведет на ограбление Поезд. *Исправлены некорректное поведение искусственного интеллекта (AI) на лестницах. *Исправлены ошибки коллизии модели сумок. Ювелирный магазин *Исправлены ошибки с коллизией модели сейфа. Звук *Исправлена ошибка, где громкость загружаемой музыки была слишком низкой. Обновление #18.4 28 ноября, 2013 Исправления падений игры *Исправлена ошибка, когда у игрока вылетала игра из-за выхода в главное меню. *Исправлена ошибка, когда у игрока вылетала игра из-за неправильных движений искусственного интеллекта (AI). Обновление #19 5 декабря, 2013 Gage Weapon Pack #01 *Релиз нового дополнения. О всех нововведениях можете прочесть на странице дополнения. Общее *Добавлена новая функция, позволяющая переключать режим стрельбы на автоматическом оружии между одиночными выстрелами (полуавтоматическим) и автоматическим. Оружие M308 так же может переключаться на автоматический режим. По умолчанию, для переключения режима стрельбы, кнопка "V", но в игре не проверяется бинд на данную кнопку. Поэтому кнопка может быть привязана сразу на две функции, что, как правило, невозможно. *Количество слотов для основного и второстепенного оружия были увеличены в 4 раза. Как и со слотами для масок, игрок должен заплатить $800K, чтобы открыть новый слот для оружия. *Любой игрок может купить что-либо в Активах, не обязательно хост. Недокументированные изменения *Зазоры под дверьми были удалены в ограблении Поезд, которые позволяли заглядывать внутрь. *Тяжелые подразделения, такие как SWAT FBI, Тяжелый SWAT FBI и Бульдозер, обладают повышенной устойчивостью к взрывам. Бульдозер больше не погибает от одной мины. *Байкеры в ограблении первого дня Нефтяного дело теперь патрулируют вокруг дома. Они могут заметить разрезанный забор и поднять тревогу. Обновление #19.1 9 декабря, 2013 Crime.Net *Убрано офшорное Казино. Меню *Исправлен баг, когда при покупке слота для оружия писало, что куплен слот для маски. *Изменена картинка Gage Weapon Pack #01 в окне списка обновлений на правильную. Оружие *Исправлен баг, когда стекло трескалось и не разбивалось из-за взрыва гранаты. *Обновлен значок особенного глушителя для SpecOps. Общее для ограблений *Была добавлена коллизия моделей для балок. Обновление #20 16 декабря, 2013 Crime.Net *Добавлено Офшорное Казино. Меню *Добавлена Ёлка в главном меню. *Добавлены титры для всех победителей конкурса проказ — проверьте титры, чтобы увидеть, победили ли вы. Звуки *Добавлен звук сирен. Оружие *Гранаты наносят на 50% больше урона. *Добавлен новый прицел — Оптический прицел Acough Враги *Враги теперь могут бегать на короткие дистанции. Достижения *Добавлено 9 новых достижений. *Исправлен баг с достижением "Оно живое! ОНО ЖИВОЕ!". Ограбления *Добавлено новое ограбление "Банк GO". Активы *Активы добавлены для ограбления Банк GO бесплатно. Маски *Новая маска добавлена "Happy Santa", выдается бесплатно всем тем, кто вступил в официальную группу PAYDAY 2 в Steam. Баги *Исправлена основная ошибка, которая вызывала неудобства на ограблениях, т.е. что-либо не срабатывало и не работало. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра могла вылетать, если хоста посадили в тюрьму. *Исправлена ошибка, когда вскрытие пилой ячеек или банкоматов уменьшало статистику точности у игрока в конце ограбления. Обновление #20.1 17 декабря, 2013 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда прогресс не засчитывался в некоторых миссиях. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра могла вылететь, если хост сел в тюрьму и кого-то ударило током *Сделано исправление потери точности в статистике в конце ограбления, когда открывали депозитные ячейки или банкоматы. Неопубликованные нововведения *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, такие как вылеты и немногое другое. Обновление #21 19 декабря, 2013 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack *Добавлены новые звуковые дорожки для покупки. *Добавлено 3 новых маски Санты с разными эмоциями для обладателей PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack. *Обновлена страница доступного контента. Поджигатель *Исправлены проблемы с репликами Бэйна. Банк GO *Добавлены различные улучшения для ограбления, чтобы повысить играбельность. *Добавлены дополнительные фразы для гражданских и менеджеров банка. *Добавлены дополнительные фразы для пилотов, теперь они подтверждают, что подобрали клетку. *Увеличена громкость голоса у гражданских. Обновление #21.1 7 января, 2014 *Убрана Рождественская тема в главном меню. *Убрано Офшорное казино. Обновление #21.2 8 января, 2014 Ночной клуб *Исправлены вылеты пользователей. Обновление #22 22 января, 2014 Дурная репутация *Добавлена система "Дурная репутация" (на данный момент 5 уровней). *Добавлено пять новых редких масок, получаемых через систему "Дурная репутация". *Добавлено четыре новых редких элемента, получаемых через систему "Дурная репутация". *Добавлено четыре новых редких материала, получаемых через систему "Дурная репутация" *Добавлено пять новых достижений, связанных с системой "Дурная репутация". *При продаже редких масок и модификаций для них будет выскакивать окно подтверждения действия. *Иконка infamy будет отображаться перед вашим именем в чате, если вы получили хотя-бы первый уровень *Добавлены новые звуковые эффекты для системы "Дурная репутация" вместе с редкими предметами. Локализация *Добавлен перевод игры на голландский. *Добавлен перевод игры на русский. Одиночная игра *Убран баг, при котором игра вылетала из-за пропавшей текстуры. Мультиплеер *В чате будут показываться действия каждого из игроков. Оружие *Убран баг с Compact-5, неправильно показывавшийся в третьем лице. *Убран баг связанный со стандартным прицелом на AK5. *Мертвые полицейские теперь отлетают. *Добавлена анимация кидания гранат в третьем лице. Меню *Изменен вид инвентаря для более удобного использования. *Курсор изменяется при наведении мыши на разные объекты. *"Melanie Schneider" теперь присутствует в титрах игры в "Level Design". *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков из игры вовремя лотереи. Враги *Убран баг, который отменял анимации действий полицейских. *Убран баг, при котором полицейские смотрели в другую сторону. *После того, как кто-то зашел в игру, синяя отметка завербованного полицейского будет показываться правильно. *Если вы завербуете отмеченного противника, его отметка будет синей. Ограбления *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков из игры в конце ограбления Банк GO. *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков на уровне Крысы (первый день). *Убран баг, который выкидывал хоста из игры на уровне Сторожевые псы (второй день). *Убраны баги с ИИ на ограблении Подстава с картинами. Звуки *Добавлены новые звуки для обычных веток умений, веток умений "Дурная репутация" и звуков ошибок в меню. Обновление #22.1 23 января, 2014 PAYDAY 2: Официальные саундтреки *Был добавлен саундтрек "Wanted Dead or Alive". *Был добавлен саундтрек саундтрек "Sirens in the Distance". Ограбления *Исправлен баг в Ночном клубе, когда охранник действовал не по сценарию. *Исправлен баг в первом дне Подставы с картинами, когда охранник появлялся во время прохождения в стелсе. *Исправлен баг в третьем дне Подстава с картинами, когда игра вылетала если игроки отмечали камеры. Infamy *Исправлен баг с исчезновением описания в дереве способностей. *Добавлена функция, когда infamy способности снижали XP за каждое Infamy очко способностей (максимум 25%). *Исправлен баг с эффектом узора "Шведский флаг" на маске "Plague Doctor". Неопубликованные изменения *Новые треки не были добавлены владельцам "Career Criminal Edition". Обновление #23 30 января, 2014 Gage Weapon Pack 02 *Были добавлены 3 пулемёта: RPK, KSP и Brenner-21. *Были добавлены ножи: URSA, Krieger, Berger и Нож Trautman. *Добавлена новая характеристика оружия — скорострельность. *Четыре новые маски, материала и красок *Десять новых достижений Меню *Добавлено меню пулемётов в инвентарь. *Добавлено меню ножей в инвентарь. *Добавлена новая опция Сообщества в меню. *Было переделано меню выбора снаряжения. *Изменен цвет на всех предметах DLC. Общее *Исправлено выключение лазерного целеуказателя/фонарика после броска гранаты или рукопашной атаки. *Добавлена анимация крови, после того, как игрока ударили оружием ближнего боя. *Добавлен эффект попадания вражеского оружия ближнего боя по игроку. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с Турелью. Анимация *Изменена анимация перезарядки для всего оружия, связанного с АК. Локализация *Добавлена французская, итальянская, испанская и немецкая локализация. Звук *Был добавлен звук и озвучка Клокера. *Добавлен звук, когда Клокер вылазит из укрытия. Полиция *Клокер был добавлен в каждое ограбление, на все сложности после "Тяжело". *Полицейские теперь могут использовать оружие ближнего боя. Ограбления *Игроки больше не могут запрыгнуть на закрытые участки карты. *Исправлен баг, когда на третьем дне Поджигателя, игроки не могли сбежать после погрузки добычи. *Исправлен баг, связанный с выходящим из игры арестованным игроком, после того как на карте не осталось гражданских. *Исправлен вылет двух игроков на третьем дне Поджигателя, после того как третий игрок установит турель в комнате охраны. *Исправлена ситуация, когда группа врагов застревала на своей точке появления. *Исправлен баг, когда игра вылетала после перевода на свою сторону охранника из GenSec. Обновление #24 27 февраля, 2014 Жажда Смерти *Добавлен новый уровень сложности — Жажда Смерти. *Добавлена система "накопления опыта" в Crime.Net. *Добавлено 35 достижений. *Добавлены 4 новые маски. *Добавлены 2 новых типа врагов — Элитный SWAT GenSec и Скуллдозер. *Добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя — кастет 350K. Общее *Исправлен баг, маска "Сумасшедший ветеран" не появлялась в инвентаре. *Исправлен баг, когда в чате не показывались последние части сообщения. *Исправлено исчезновение текстуры ножа во время заряда атаки. *Исправлен краш, связанный с миной. *Исправлен баг, когда после нажатия кнопки мыши, прекращал выбираться чат. *Исправлен краш, связанный с игроками, заходящими в игру. *Исправлен баг, когда Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет некоторое время не показывался на игроках. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог взаимодействовать с мешками с трупами сквозь стены. *Устраненный проблема, где офшорная награда не была сбалансирована для Infamy игроков. *Исправлен баг, когда некоторые части RPK отсутствовали при виде от третьего лица. *Исправлен баг, когда гражданские ходящие по улице, возле банка, появлялись с анимацией "паники". *Были изменены иконки сложности в Crime.Net. Оружие *Повышена стабильность KSP (15->17) *Повышена точность KSP (4->6) *Увеличено урон у RPK (28->30) Миссии *Исправлен краш, связанный с игроками, которые подключаются во время прохождения побега в парке. *Исправлен баг, когда снайперы не стреляли на втором дне Крыс. *На первом дне Крыс, игрокам надо будет ждать приезда фургона, чтобы сбежать. *Убран фургон в Крушителе. ИИ *Исправлена ситуация, когда Бульдозер не оглушался взрывом гранаты. *Исправлен баг, когда SWAT Щит атаковал стороной, обратной к игроку. *Исправлен баг, когда Тазер не крутился, когда игрок бегал вокруг него. *Исправлен баг, когда особые враги не могли найти путь к игроку. *Примечание: Эти исправления могут сделать игру сложнее, но делалось это исключительно для того, чтобы исправить проблемы с ИИ у противников. Умения *Число переносимых мешков для трупов уменьшено до двух. *Игроки больше не могут используя навык "Джокер" перевести противников на свою сторону, до того как будет поднята тревога. Сообщество *Добавлены скриншоты. *Добавлены аватары. Локализация *Обновлена локализация для всех языков. Недокументированные изменения *Добавлен саундтрек "Жажда Смерти". Обновление #24.1 28 февраля, 2014 *Уменьшен урон, наносимый полицейскими с Bronco .44. *Исправлена ситуация, когда игроки не получали достижения за выполнение заданий на Death Wish. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли видеть сквозь объекты во время побегов. *Обновлена русская локализация. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли поставить Генератор помех на банкоматы на Четырёх магазинах. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с гранатами. *Понижена стоимость покупки контрактов на Death Wish. *Обновлены изображения для некоторых достижений. *исправлен баг, когда фургон не мог уехать на ограблении Магазин бриллиантов. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок, заходя в фургон на Ограблении Транспорта, проваливались под карту. *Обновлена английская локализация. *Исправлен баг, когда вертолёт не прилетал на втором дне Нефтяного дела. Обновление #24.2 3 марта, 2014 *Добавлено исправление и убрано достижение "Modern Train Robbers", так как оно не позволяло игрокам получить последние достижения для каждого уровня сложности. **Важно: Когда вы прошли все ограбления на определенном уровне сложности (не включая Поезда), просто завершите любое ограбление на этом уровне сложности и Вы получите достижение, связанное с этим уровнем сложности. *Исправлена ситуация, когда лодка не возвращается на второй день в Сторожевых псах. *Добавлена песня Death Wish бесплатно владельцам изданий "Soundtrack", "Bandcamp" и "Career Criminal Edition". Обновление #25 20 марта, 2014 Общее *Изменения в изменениях Crime.Net *Исправлена проблема, где в Heat system были неверные числовые значения. *Обновлены условные обозначения в Crime.Net. Миссии *Изменено количество охранников на каждой карте и любом уровне сложности. *Исправлена проблема с навигацией во втором дне Сторожевых Псов. *Исправлена "дыра" во втором дне Нефтяного дела. *Исправлена "дыра" в Ночном клубе. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой охранники мешают скрытному прохождению на третьем дне Подставы с картинами. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой кейс с гранатами из активов могло не быть на ограблении Поезда. *Исправлено кол-во сумок, доступное на Поджигателе со сложностью Death Wish. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой противники в Подставе с Картинами могли проходить через железные ставни. *Изменено время до прибытия спасательного транспорта в Побегах на сложности Death Wish. *Исправлена ошибка, когда гражданские могли сидеть в воздухе в Бриллиантовом магазине. *Исправлена проблема, где противники не поднимались по лестнице во втором дне Сторожевых Псов. *Исправлена проблема, где противники захватывали сумки через стену. *Исправлена проблема, в которой на втором дне Поджигателя игроки могли использовать комнату с электричеством. *Исправлена проблема, где игроки могли использовать сцену во втором дне Нефтяного Дела. *Исправлена "дыра" в Украинском Деле и Ювелирном Деле, когда игрок мог упасть за карту из-за фургона. Геймплей *Если охранник был задоминирован, сработает пейджер. HUD *Сделано несколько косметических изменений в Tab-скрине. Теперь можно смотреть сколько мешков для трупов у вас осталось. Анимация *Обновлена анимация удара щита при наличии умения "Железный человек". *Обновлена анимация перезарядки на некоторых штурмовых винтовках. *Добавлена дополнительная анимация для Клокера. Система *Исправлен редкий вылет при взрыве гранаты во время выхода из игры. Звук *Добавлен звук шагов для Бульдозера. Обновление #25.1 21 марта, 2014 *Исправлена синхронизация движений гражданских. *Обновлено меню загрузки. *Исправлены движения гражданских, когда их руки развязаны. *Устраненный проблема на складе Дня выборов, где игроки могли получить доступ к бонусному грузовику с помощью пилы. *Исправлена проблема в первом дне Дня выборов, где игроки могли найти точки возрождения. *Уменьшен штраф на опыт, если вы закончили ограбления с напарником в заключении. *Исправлен баг во втором дне крыс, когда Бэйн мог сказать, что данные уничтожены, хотя команда находила их. *Удален актив мешка для трупа в первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена страница в магазине Steam. Обновление #26 10 апреля, 2014 Геймплей *Добавлена иконка над гражданскими и охранниками, когда они берут телефон чтобы позвонить в полицию. *Изменено, как оператор пейджера дает обратную связь. Он теперь сообщит команде, что они не могут больше отвечать на пейджеры в четвертый раз, когда игрок отвечает на требуемый пейджер. *Теперь, игрок не может кричать на гражданского, пока гражданский не обнаружит игрока. Ранее, это не влияло на геймплей. *Теперь, во время скрытности, Бэйн говорит, когда прибудет новая охрана. *Изменен таймер на возрождении охранников во время режима скрытности. *Теперь вопросительные и восклицательные знаки не будут появляться над связанными заложниками. *Подсветка вокруг охранников начнёт мигать, когда время выделенное на ответ на его пейджер будет подходить к концу. Уровни *Изменено количество времени в точке невозврата в ограблении Поезд на сложности Death Wish с 15 до 300 секунд. *Исправлена ошибка при которой в ограблении Банк GO иногда появлялось 5 охранников, делая невозможным прохождение в стелсе. *Исправлена ошибка при которой актив "Ключ-карта" всегда появлялся в ограблении День выборов (первый и второй день). *Исправлена ошибка при которой актив "Мешки для трупов" всегда появлялся в ограблении Нефтяное дело (день первый). *Исправлена ошибка при которой игроки могли застрять в контейнере для мусора. *Исправлена ошибка при которой игроки могли смотреть через закрытые вагоны в ограблении Поезд. *Исправлена ошибка при которой команда ботов следовала за игроком в режиме стелса в ограблении День выборов (день первый) . Звук *Добавлен звук, когда персонаж выделяет камеру на первом плане. *Добавлен звук, когда персонаж выделяет охрану на первый план. *Добавлен звук от Бэйна, в то время когда Вы устанавливаете дрель. *Добавлен звук ходьбы Бульдозера. *Добавлен звук к мусорному контейнеру *Добавлен звук открытия терминала *Добавлен звук во время ломки компьютера, в День выборов (день второй) Crime.Net *Добавлен чат во время поиска работы, в фазе "Планирования" *Добавлено начальное сообщение в Crime.Net для новых игроков, для распространения информации им о базовых стандартах и как работает Crime.Net. Система *Устранена проблема когда при отметки охраны, Вы не выделяете охрану, а при гигантской толпе гражданских, Вы кричите на них. *Устранена проблема при которой клиент не мог обменять гражданское лицо когда оно встало. *Устранена ошибка синхронизации при которой гражданские при испуге убегали через стены. *Устранена проблема, когда обмен полицейского на игрока выводил вылет. *Устранена проблема при которой охранник начинал отвечать пейджеру в тоже самое время когда и игрок начал отвечать на пейджер *Устранена проблема при которой на миссии Крысы обменивая через хоста кокакин, приводил к крашу. *Устранена проблема при которой в общение через текст, становилась краткой беседой (текст становился меньше). *Устранена проблема при которой игрок мог уехать с переделанным двигателем на вертолете. *Устранена проблема при которой гражданские пугались во время выделения охраны. *Устранена проблема при которой схема двигателя не появлялась *Устранена проблема при которой схема двигателя являлась полностью не правильной *Устранена проблема при которой зайдя в Crime.Net можно было получить краш *Устранена проблема при которой неудачная игра влияла на И.И. Обновление #27 08 мая, 2014 Общее *Добавлены снайперские винтовки Rattlesnake, R93 и Thanatos .50 cal. *Добавлены тросы (для перемещения на снайперские позиции). *Добавлен новый актив — снайперская позиция. *Добавлен золотой AK.762 (только для вступивших в официальную группу Payday 2 в Steam). *4 новых аватара для профиля в сообществе. *17 новых достижений. Инвентарь *Добавлена возможность перемещать оружие и маски в инвентаре. *Добавлена возможность переименования оружия и масок. Просто нажмите на название предмета и введите желаемое имя. Геймплей *Теперь первое попадание в гражданского заставляет его лечь, а второе убивает. *Теперь можно видеть риск обнаружения всех игроков на экране обмундирования. *Теперь врагам потребуется больше времени на то, чтобы заметить обеспокоенных гражданских. *Навыки для штурмовых винтовок также влияют на снайперские винтовки. *Исправлен баг, при которой игрок мог взаимодействовать с пейджерами и вражескими трупами через стену. *Добавлен эффект наклона камеры в начале бега (можно отключить в настройках). Система *Добавлена защита от читеров. *Добавлено обнаружение читеров. *Игроки теперь могу видеть эффекты выстрелов из дробовика у хоста (откидывание трупов, например). *Исправлена баг, когда звук зацикливания камеры был слышен даже у сломанной камеры. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с Клокером. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой клиенты не могли обменять гражданских, находящихся в положении стоя. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с ИИ в третьем дне Поджигателя. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с ИИ во втором дне (В) Дня выборов. Уровни *Игроки больше не могут использовать мусорные контейнеры, чтобы покинуть пределы карты. *Исправлен баг, при которой игрок мог вскрыть депозитные ячейки сквозь стену в Банк GO. *Исправлен баг, при которой игрок мог застрять в подвале в Ночном клуб. *Исправлен баг, при которой снайперы могли стрелять сквозь объекты в первом дне Дня выборов. *Исправлена баг, при которой игроки-боты могли стоять друг в друге в первом дне Дня выборов. *Исправлена коллизия. *Исправлен баг, при которой игрок мог застрять в первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлен баг, при которой игрок мог телепортироваться за пределы уровня в первый день Крыс. *Исправлен вылет на первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена проблема с недостающими иконками взлома и С4 на двери в миссии День выборов. Анимация *Исправлена анимация у врагов, вылезающих из вертолёта. *Исправлена ошибка в главном меню, когда игрок стоял в Infamous-позе, держа вторичное оружие. Звук *Обновлен звук удара Клокера. Обновление #27.1 09 мая, 2014 Общее *Исправлен баг, когда вертолёт с несколькими противниками мог прилитеть на одну из крыш в Ювелирном магазине и Украинском деле, ещё до поднятия тревоги. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой иногда не появляется лестница в пункт наблюдения Ограблении Банка. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой некорректно отображается точность снайперских винтовок в инвентаре. *Добавлена возможность отключения наклона камеры в начале бега. *Исправлен вылет игры, если игрок был атакован Тазером и убивал Щита из снайперской винтовки. *Исправлен вылет игры, если игрок был одновременно атакован Тазером и Клокером. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог засесть на балконе в Ограблении Банка. *Исправлена ситуация, когда достижение "Тройное убийств" можно было выполнить убивая гражданских. *Исправлен баг, связанный с бесплатными модификациями для снайперского оружия. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой Клокер бежал за игроком, который воспользовался тросом. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой мусор висел в воздухе на Дне выборов. Обновление #28 27 мая 2014 *Значительно уменьшен размер игры (с помощью обновления размером 2ГБ) *Повышен шанс запугать противника до поднятия тревоги *Убрана возможность телепортироваться сквозь стены при помощи приседания *Исправлена ошибка с параметром точности для дробовиков в меню характеристик. Теперь отображаемое значение может превышать 100%. *Исправлена проблема, когда значок обнаружения не появлялся над камерами *Исправлен баг, позволяющий "клонировать" мешок с трупом при одновременном взаимодействии двух игроков с ним *Теперь снайперский прицел не пересекается с камерой (зоной обзора) игрока *Исправлен вылет игры, связанный со способностью Joker *Исправлена ошибка с появлением нескольких кейсов с гранатами в миссии Нефтяное дело *Исправлено застревание игрока на третьем дне поджигателя и ограблении банка *Исправлена проблема с тросами на третьем дне поджигателя и ограблении банка Обновление #29 *Добавлено ограбление Теневой рейд. *Добавлена маска Somen Mempo. *Добавлены 6 новых достижений. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с работой Генератора помех, когда игрок находился под арестом. *Исправлен баг, когда после нажатия кнопки "R" в чате, у игрока включался статус "Готов". Обновление #29.1 *Исправлен баг, когда камеры не появлялись на ограблении Теневой рейд. *Исправлен вылет после открытия некоторых ящиков с добычей на ограблении Теневой рейд. *Добавлено больше сюжетных реплик для Бэйна на ограблении Теневой рейд. *Добавлен Steam аватар с маской Somen Mempo. Обновление #29.2 *В файлы игры был добавлен Dentist Trailer. Обновление #29.3 *Добавлен Humble Mask Pack с двумя новыми масками: "The Crossbreed" и "The Orc". *Также, было уменьшено количество получаемого опыта за ограбление Теневой рейд. Обновление #30 *Добавлено DLC The Big Bank Heist. *Добавлены маски Poetry Jam. *Исправлен баг, когда гражданские не реагировали на крик. *Изменено описание навыка "Спринтер". *Добавлен новый саундтрек. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок появлялся в маске, до того как была поднята тревога. *Увеличена скорость перезарядки пистолет-пулемёта Para. *Добавлена новая анимация перезарядки для пистолет-пулемёта Para. *Была изменена анимация удерживания пистолета во время спринта. Обновление #30.1 *Исправлено выскакивание "чёрного экрана" во время фазы планирования на ограблении Большой банк. *Исправлена ситуация, когда игрок не мог выкинуть мешок с трупом в лифтовую шахту. Обновление #30.2 *Уменьшена стоимость покупки "термита", частей дрели, отравленного торта и альтернативных побегов в меню планирования на ограблении Большой банк. Обновление #30.3 *Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог провалиться сквозь мир. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок не мог взаимодействовать с гражданскими и охранниками, убитыми в лифтах. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с предварительным планированием. *Количество денег, получаемых из машин для подсчёта денег, теперь зависит от сложности. Обновление #31 3 июля, 2014 года Gage Shotgun Pack *Добавлены 3 новых дробовика: M1014, Raven и Street Sweeper. *Добавлены новое оружие ближнего боя: Лопата K.L.A.S., Телескопическая дубинка, Томагавк и Бытовой мачете. *Добавлены новые типы боеприпасов для дробовиков: 000 Дробь, Флешетта, Бронебойная пуля и Взрывные боеприпасы. *Добавлены новые маски. *Добавлены новые материалы. *Добавлены новые узоры. *Добавлено 12 новых достижений. Стабильность *Добавлена стабильность из открытой беты. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с игроком, который подключается к игре. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с одеждой игрока. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное со сменой оружия игрока. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с Infamy. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с камерой во время спринта. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с тросами и снайперскими винтовками. Сообщество *Амуниция для дробовиков 000 Дробь добавлена для всех игроков. *Обновлены аватары. Файлы *В файлы игры была добавлена песня "Criminal Ambitions" от Kwote1 и Simon Viklund. *Добавлены новые переводчики сообщества. Геймплей *Добавлен новый звук Генератора помех, когда батареи начинают садиться. *Шанс найти документы, позволяющие попасть на ограбление поезда, увеличены на 50%. *Исправлено графическое отображение на Большом банке. *Когда вас арестовывают, особые предметы (ключ-карты, монтировки и пр.) передаются другому игроку, который ещё жив. Визуальная часть *Убраны некоторые проблемы с Z-Fighting на Большом банке. *Изменена анимация перезарядки на Para. *Изменена анимация отдачи на стандартном прицеле Commando 553. *Изменена анимация отдачи на стандартном прицеле Eagle Heavy. *Изменена анимация отдачи на стандартном прицеле Swedish K. *Изменена анимация перезарядки на M308. *Изменена анимация перезарядки на Commando 553. *Изменена анимация отдачи на всём оружии AK. *Изменена анимация отдачи на Locomotive 12G *Изменена анимация отдачи на Reinfeld 880. Неопубликованные изменения *Двери, на которые требуется три заряда С4, теперь разлетаются на части, вместо того, чтобы просто открыться. Обновление #31.1 7 июля 2014 Вылеты *Исправлен вылет, связанный со стартом игры. *Исправлен вылет, связанный со стартом уровня. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с сетевым кодом. Обновление #31.2 11 июля 2014 Gage Shotgun Pack *Увеличена дистанция поражения у боеприпасов Бронебойная пуля. *Увеличена дистанция поражения у боеприпасов Флешетта. *Увеличено количество подбираемых патронов, при использовании основного дробовика с боеприпасами Бронебойная пуля. *Увеличено количество подбираемых патронов, при использовании основного дробовика с боеприпасами 000 Дробь. *Увеличен радиус поражения у взрывных боеприпасов. *Уменьшено время для заряда атаки у оружия ближнего боя из Gage Shotgun Pack. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок не видел своего оружия ближнего боя из Gage Shotgun Pack, во время заряда атаки. *Исправлен баг, связанный с модификациями на Raven. Уровни *Увеличено количество получаемого опыта и денег с ограбления Большой банк, также была увеличена стоимость покупки данного контракта в Crime.Net. *Обновлен "боевой" саудтрек Большой банк. *Исправлен баг, когда на втором дне Крыс, игрок мог взломать дверь, ведущую в пустую комнату. Система *Ограбление Большой банк было оптимизировано, теперь игра не будет вылетать при старте ограбления на высокой графике. *Ограбление Теневой рейд было оптимизировано, теперь игра не будет вылетать при старте ограбления на высокой графике. *Исправлен баг, когда Щит получал на 75% меньше урона от взрывов. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с атакой Клокера. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с поиском контрактов. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с подключением игроков. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с перемещением мешков с добычей, с помощью троса. Локализация *Обновлена русская локализация. Обновление #32 7 августа 2014 CRIMEFEST *Добавлено новое дополнительное оружие — The Judge. *добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя — Пачка купюр. Звук *Улучшены звуки окружения. Обновление #33 14 августа 2014 Соединение *Данное обновление направлено на улучшение качества соединения. *We now have network options in the start menu and ingame menu. One can choose packet throttling and compression. Packet throttling is good for those who have poor connections and want to reduce network overhead. Packet throttling is off by default. Compression costs CPU time but when enabled reduces the network traffic. The poorer the connection, the better the compression becomes. Compression is on by default. *Соединение с заходящим в игру игроком будет установливаться в 5 раз быстрее. *We've optimized the use and size of the largest and most used network packets. Everyone wins thanks to this, no matter what type of connection you have. *To summarize, the changes will be better for those who have latency, packet loss or slow connections. The network related changes will also benefit those who have trouble-free connections. Общее *Исправлен вылет во время загрузки ограбления Нефтяное дело. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки не могли сбежать из Магазина бриллиантов. *Скорость перезарядки на дробовике Street Sweeper была увеличена на 15%. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с взрывными боеприпасами. *На ограблении Большой банк можно будет найти ещё 3 сумки с деньгами. *Исправлен ескпоит на первом дне Крыс. *Исправлен баг, когда стекло не повреждалось взрывом боеприпасов HE Round. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки не получали достижение "Shock and Awe". *Обновлена локализация Gage Shotgun Pack. *Исправлен баг, когда во время планирования перед Большим банком не работали инструменты для рисования. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог застрять в хранилище Большого банка. *Исправлен баг, когда на первом дне Нефтяного дела, тревога поднималась после уничтожения специфической лампочки. Графические проблемы *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "The Spectre". *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "The Death Wish Skull". *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "Pumpkin King". *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "The Specialist". *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "The Butcher". *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "Optimist Prime". *Исправлены графические проблемы на маске "The Crossbreed". Обновление #33.1 14 августа, 2014 *В честь анонса игры от Overkill Software по вселенной "Walking Dead", было добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя — Бейсбольная бита. Обновление #34 21 августа, 2014 CRIMEFEST *Добавлена новая маска от Бэйна — Peter. Общее *Исправлен баг, когда игрокам не показывалось сколько раз они проходили ограбления Сторожевые псы и Нефтяное дело. *Исправлен краш, связанный с киком заходящего в игру. *Исправлен баг, когда некоторые контракты дважды показывались в меню выбора заданий. Обновление #35 4 сентября, 2014 Примечание *Если у вас установлены модификации — вы будете вылетать при заходе в игру. Gage Assault Pack *Добавлен гранатомёт GL40. *Добавлены три новые штурмовые винтовки: Clarion, Gecko 7.62 и Gewehr 3. *Добавлены четыре новые маски. *Добавлены четыре новых узора. *Добавлены четыре новые материала. *Добавлено десять новых достижений. Общее *Теперь противники будут быстрее подниматься, после того как были сбиты с ног. *Исправлено два краша, которые были связанны с ИИ противников. *Исправлен краш, когда игрок пытался перезайти в игру. *Исправлен краш, связанный с клавишей "TAB". *Исправлен краш, связанный с кастомизацией масок. Оружие *Был увеличен урон винтовки M308 (75->95). Уровни *Теперь игроки больше не могут лазить в текстурах на ограблении Крушитель. *Теперь игроки больше не могут лазить в текстурах на ограблении Большой банк. Соединение *Теперь, в "Настройках" есть функция "Forwading", которая позволяет уменьшить шанс краша или потери соединения, которая, однако, может замедлить игру или увеличить пинг игрока. Стабильность *Исправлен краш, который происходил во время загрузки лобби. *Исправлено множество крашей, которые происходили во время загрузки уровня. Противники *Исправлена резкая остановка противников во время спринта. *Более точная анимация Клокера во время атаки на бегу. *Немного изменён камуфляж Клокера. Деньги и опыт *Увеличено количество получаемого опыта на всех контрактах. *На некоторых ограблениях повысилась стоимость мешков с добычей. *Уменьшен шанс случайных событий на "миссиях для фарма" (Четыре магазина, Украинское дело), которые осложняют прохождение. *Был изменен стелс-бонус, получаемый за скрытное прохождение контрактов. Неопубликованые изменения *Уменьшена стоимость покупки контрактов в Crime.Net. *Изменена анимация перезарядки некоторых видов оружия. *Изменена анимация атаки некоторым оружием ближнего боя. *Была изменена анимация отдачи револьверов Bronco .44 и The Judge. *Оружию ближнего боя был добавлен параметр скрытности. Обновление #35.1 9 сентября, 2014 Общее *Исправлены графические баги на винтовках Clarion, Gecko 7.62 и Gewehr 3. *Исправлены графические баги на модификациях из Gage Assault Pack. *Сбалансирован стелс-бонус на ограблении Магазин бриллиантов (50% -> 5%). Обновление #36 18 сентября, 2014 Саундтреки *В меню перед стартом ограбления, появилась опция выбора саундтреков. *Появилась возможность создавать собственные плейлисты. *Клиенты теперь могут выбирать ту-же музыку, которая играет у хоста лобби. *Теперь есть возможность выбора случайного саундтрека, или случайного саундтрека из вашего плейлиста. *Теперь у игроков есть возможность привязывать определённые саундтреки к ограблениям. *Теперь у игроков есть возможность выбора саундтреков для главного меню и меню успешного ограбления. *Игроки, у которых есть PAYDAY: The Heist Soundtrack, смогут включать саундтреки из него в свой плейлист и использовать их в игре, главном меню и меню успешного ограбления. *Саундтреки "Ode All'Avidità" и "And now we wait/run!" теперь доступны на всех ограблениях. Обновление #36.1 18 сентября, 2014 Саундтреки *Если у игрока была включена функция выбора саундтреков "Такой-же, что и у хоста", то она автоматически поменяется на "Случайный трек", в случае, если игрок создаст своё лобби. *Настройкой саундтреков по-умолчанию теперь будет "Случайный трек". *Саундтрек "Let's Go Shopping!" теперь доступен для проигрывания в меню. *В файлы игры была добавлена MP3 версия трека "Supersledge". *Добавлена FLAC версия треков из "Merry Payday Christmas". *Изменена стелс-мелодия трека "Where's the Van?!". Общее *Улучшена стабильность соединения. *Исправлен краш, связанный с подключением игрока во время загрузки ограбления. Обновление #37 30 сентября, 2014 Hotline Miami DLC *Добавлено новое ограбление. *Добавлено 8 новых масок. *Добавлено 8 новых узоров и материалов. *Добавлено 3 новых пистолет-пулемёта. *Добавлено 5 новых вида оружия ближнего боя. *Добавлено 7 новых достижений. ИИ *Теперь полицейские и гангстеры будут бороться друг против друга. *Было сделано несколько общих улучшений ИИ. Система *Была улучшена общая стабильность системы. *Исправлен краш, связанный с нахождением противниками мешков с добычей, до поднятия тревоги. *Исправлен краш, связанный с перепресоединением игроков. *Исправлен краш, связанный с турелью. *Исправлен краш, связанный с гранатой. Gage Assault Pack *Было улучшено крепление для прицелов на винтовку Clarion. *Исправлено несколько графических багов на винтовке Clarion. Уровни *Исправлен баг, когда байкеры на первом дне Нефтяного дела могли попасть в зону появления игроков. Музыка *Был добавлен саундтрек "Hot Pursuit". *Был добавлен саундтрек "Evil Eye". Обновление #37.1 1 октября, 2014 Общее *Исправлен краш во время загрузки третьего дня Крыс. *Игроки больше не могут проваливаться сквозь текстуры на первом дне ограбления Горячая линия Майами. *Исправлено отсутствие звука при ударе пожарным топором. *Игроки больше не могут проходить сквозь двери на втором дне ограбления Горячая линия Майами. *Исправлен баг, когда ИИ не следовали за игроком, в случае, если желтые решетки на втором дне ограбления Горячая линия Майами были открыты с помощью пилы OVE9000. *Теперь предварительные покупки на первом дне ограбления Горячая линия Майами не будут бесплатными. Обновление #38 19 октября, 2014 CLOWNING AROUND *Были добавлены две новые клоунские маски для тех, кто является членом сообщества. Обновление #39 20 октября, 2014 Общее *Бонусы ряда были заменены на наборы перков. Наборы перков *Добавлен набор "Crew Chief" вместе с его 9-тью навыками. *Добавлен набор "Muscle" вместе с его 9-тью навыками. *Добавлен набор "Armorer" вместе с его 9-тью навыками. *Добавлен набор "Rogue" вместе с его 9-тью навыками. Изменения навыков Манипулятор *Навык "Fast Learner" был заменён на "Painkillers", который позволяет поднятым напарникам в течении небольшого времени получать меньше повреждений. *Базовый уровень навыка "Inside Man" был заменён на "Control Freak", который позволяет запугивать гражданских звуками и продлевает время, в течении которого они остаются запуганными. *Был обновлён бонус пикового навыка "Joker" — теперь он ускоряет время перехода полицейских на сторону игрока. *Навык "Black Marketeer" был заменён на "Partner in Crime", который позволяет улучшать полицейского, сражающегося на стороне грабителей и позволяет ему давать игроку бонусы. *На место навыка "Control Freak" был поставлен "Hostage Taker", который даёт игроку возможность к регенерации, если у него есть хоть один заложник. Штурмовик *Был улучшен бонус пикового навыка "Bullet Storm" — теперь эффект длиться дольше. *Был улучшен бонус пикового навыка "Carbon Blade" — теперь игроки могут брать пилу также и качестве дополнительного оружия. Техник *Был улучшен бонус пикового навыка "Combat Engineer" — теперь их сенсоры будут помечать противников. *"Improved Crafting" был заменён на "Tactical Mines", который позволяет увеличивать радиус взрыва мин и улучшает эффект сенсора. *"Blast Radius" был заменён на "Jack of All Trades", который ещё больше увеличивает радиус взрыва мин и позволяет носить сразу мины и турели. *Был улучшен бонус пикового навыка "Sentry Targeting Package" — он теперь повышает количество боеприпасов у турели. *Пиковый "Sentry Combat Upgrade" теперь позволяет перезаряжать турели за счёт своих боеприпасов. Призрак *Пиковый навык "Nine Lives" теперь даёт 35% подняться, вместо 10. *Несколько изменений в навыке "Профессионал": стандартный уровень теперь позволяет быстрее прицеливаться из оружия с глушителем, а пиковый даёт бонусный шанс пробить вражескую броню. *Если у игрока есть пиковый "ECM Feedback", то его Генераторы помех теперь будут восстонавливаться каждые 4 минуты. Изменения в оружии *Теперь глушители можно ставить и на пулемёты. *Модификация Форма из алюминия для снайперской винтовки Rattlesnake теперь даёт меньший бонус к скрытности (6 ->5). *Базовая скрытность винтовки M308 была повышена (6 ->8). *Была понижена базовая скрытность дробовика Locomotive 12G (26 ->23). *Была понижена базовая скрытность пистолета-пулемёта Cobra (29 ->28), также как и бонус скрытности от модификации Без приклада (2 ->1). *Модификация Складной приклад для Swedish K теперь даёт меньший бонус к скрытности (6 ->3). *Модификация Только необходимое для пистолета-пулемёта Compact-5 теперь даёт меньший бонус к скрытности (5 ->4). *Базовая скрытность пистолета-пулемёта CMP была повышена (24 ->26). *Базовая скрытность пистолета-пулемёта Kobus 90 была повышена (23 ->25). Обновление #39.1 21 октября, 2014 Исправления *Исправлен краш, связанный с пулемётами. *Исправлен краш в случае успешного скрытного прохождения Банка GO. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки не могли установить бур на хранилище банка из третьего дня Поджигателя, после того как их ударило током. Обновление #40 22 октября, 2014 John Wick Character Pack *Добавлен новый персонаж — Джон Уик. *Добавлен новый ряд перков — убийца. *Добавлен новый пистолет — Chimano Compact. *Добавлено множество модификаций для пистолетов. *Добавлены парные пистолеты. *Добавлены 3 пары солнцезащитных очков. *Добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя — нож URSA Tanto. Обновление #41 23 октября, 2014 Общее *Добавлены 2 новые маски злых клоунов. *Исправлен вид глушителей от третьего лица. *Исправлена анимация перезарядки парных пистолетов. *Исправлен вид ножа URSA Tanto от третьего лица. *Добавлена совместимость длинного ствола на Deagle и новых компенсаторов. *Увеличена стабильность пистолета Chimano Compact. *Уменьшена скрытность магазина винтаж (2->1). *Исправлена анимация надевания масок на Джона Уика. Обновление #42 24 октября, 2014 *Добавлено ограбление художественная галерея. *Добавлена возможность смены дня и ночи на ограбление Сторожевые псы и на первом дне Нефтяного дела. *На первый день Подставы с картинами была добавлена возможность предварительного планирования. Обновление #43 26 октября, 2014 Общее *Добавлен новый дробовик — Predator 12G. *Добавлена новая маска. *Исправлен баг, связанный с активами на ограблении Сторожевые псы. Обновление #44 27 октября, 2014 Общее *Добавлено ограбление Спасение Хокстона. *Добавлены два новых саундтрека: "Gauntlet" и "Something Wicked This Way Comes". *Добавлен новый персонаж — старый Хокстон. *Новый Хокстон был переименован в Хьюстона. *Добавлен новый ряд перков — Аферист. *Добавлена новая ветка навыков — Беглец. *Добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя — Заточка Новы. *Добавлена новая маска. Навыки *Улучшены навыки Манипулятора "Партнёр" и "Hostage Taker". Первый теперь также повышает защиту подконтрольного полицейского, а у второго повысилась скорость регенерации (базовый: 0,03% -> 0,06%; пиковый: 1% -> 2%). ИИ *Исправлен баг, когда у бота, управляющего Джоном Уиком, было меньше здоровья, чем у остальных. Обновление #44.1 28 октября, 2014 Навыки *Исправлен баг, когда навык "Hostage Taker" не работал. Обновление #45 30 октября, 2014 Хэллоунский ивент *Добавлено ограбление Кошмар в убежище. *Добавлен Безголовый Титанодозер Из Ада *Добавлен Нож психопата, бесплатный для всех членов сообщества *Добавлены 36 дополнительных слотов для масок. *Возвращены в игру маски, узоры и материалы с прошлого Хэллоуина. *Добавлены две новые маски — "The One Below" and "Lycanwulf", эксклюзивные и бесплатно доступные через Humble Halloweekly Bundle. *Добавлены новые саундтреки "This Is Our Time" и "Clowns Are Scary". *Добавлено новое достижение "Fifth Nightmare". Исправление багов *Исправлен баг на первом дне Спасения Хокстона, когда игроки могли выйти за пределы локации. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли получить показатель уклонения в 100 единиц. *Исправлен краш, связанный с Кейсом с мешками для трупов. Обновление #45.1 4 ноября, 2014 Общее *Закрытие Хэллоунского ивента. *Исправлена несовместимость перков "Тяжелый пехотинец" и навыка "Под завязку". *Исправлен ситуация, когда игра крашилась после того, как игрок контр-атаковал Бульдозера. Обновление #46 13 ноября, 2014 Gage Historical Pack *Добавлено новое оружие: Buzzsaw 42, Nagant, Broomstick и Patchett L2A1. *Добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя. *Добавлено по четыре новых масок, узоров и материалов. *Добавлено пять новых достижений. *Лимит оружия в инвентаре для всех игроков увеличен до 72. Общее *Исправлен краш, связанный с Клокером. *Исправлен баг, когда подключившиеся игроки не видели лазеров у мин. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки застывали на экране загрузки. *Исправлен краш, когда хост выходил из игры во время загрузки. *Исправлен краш, связанный с поднятием тревоги после не ответа на пейджер. *Исправлен краш, в случае ареста одного из игроков. *Теперь противники не будут стрелять по игроку, после того как он попал в критическое состояние. *Исправлен краш, связанный с ИИ противников. *Исправлен баг, когда найденные посылки не отображались на экране успешного ограбления. Синхронизация *Улучшена синхронизация с заходящим в игру. Навыки и перки *Навык "Лидерство" теперь работает с парными пистолетами. *Навык "Стрелок" теперь работает с парными пистолетами. *Навык "Пистолетный мессия" теперь работает с парными пистолетами. *Навык "Эквилибриум" теперь работает с парными пистолетами. *Исправлен баг, когда базовый уровень навыка "Эквибриум" не работал как надо. *Исправлен баг, когда актив "Наблюдатель" не помечал особых противников после поднятия тревоги. *Исправлен баг, когда перк "Тяжелый пехотинец" не открывал сумку с броней для Капо и Афериста. *Исправлен баг, когда навык "Прятки в толпе" давал неправильный бонус к скорости передвижения. *Исправлен баг, когда перк "Тяжелый пехотинец" в версиях для Афериста и Киллера давал неправильное количество подбираемых боеприпасов. *Исправлен краш после атаки Клокера во время действия "Лебединой песни". *Теперь Глушитель победителя можно комбинировать с пламегасителем Профессионал. *Исправлен баг, когда иконка "Лебединой песни" оставалась у игрока на протяжении всего ограбления. *Изменено действие навыка "Стрелок" теперь он даёт +15 единиц урона, вместо 50%. Озвучка *Добавлено больше реплик для Хокстона. *Добавлено больше реплик для Джона Уика. Уровни *Исправлен баг, когда гражданские оставались в "спокойном" состоянии. *Исправлен баг, когда женщины-гражданские использовали неправильную анимацию. *Исправлен баг, связанный с оружейной во втором дне спасения Хокстона. *Исправлен баг, когда на лестнице во втором дне спасения Хокстона застревали мешки с сервером. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли застрять за дверью лаборатории во втором дне спасения Хокстона. *Исправлены проблемы с ИИ во втором дне спасения Хокстона. *Исправлен баг, когда во втором дне спасения Хокстона игроки не могли использовать медикаменты из станции мед. помощи. *Исправлены графические проблемы во втором дне спасения Хокстона. Анимация *Добавлена анимация от третьего лица для навыка "Вдохновление". Обновление #47 21 ноября, 2014 Общее * Исправлен баг, когда игроки использующие Gecko 7.62 помечались игрой как читеры. * Исправлен баг, когда игроки использующие Nagant помечались игрой как читеры. Alienware Alpha Mauler Pack * Игроки, загрузившие и активировавшие ключ с официального сайте Alienware, получают Молот Alpha. Alpha Mask Pack * После покупки компьютеров от Alienware, игроки получают маски "Alpha Grey" и "Anomaly". Обновление #48 4 декабря, 2014 Общее * Добавлено ограбление Снежное Рождество. * Добавлен пистолет-пулемёт Chicago Typewriter. * Добавлены четыре новые маски. * Добавлена маска "Борода Альмира". * Добавлено семь новых достижений. * Добавлена возможность планировать ограбление банка, Теневой рейд и третий день Подставы с картинами. * Теперь при создании лобби можно выбирать систему кика: по решению хоста либо голосованием. * Теперь игрокам на максимальном уровне не нужно ждать получения опыта после ограбления. * Исправлен краш, в случае если хост выходил из игры во время загрузки. * Исправлен краш, связанный с получением урона напарниками-ИИ. * Исправлен краш, связанный с NPC Хокстона на втором дне Спасения Хокстона. * Исправлен краш, связанный с напарниками-ИИ. * Исправлен краш, связанный с обменом игрока из под ареста. * Исправлен редкий краш, в случае установки кейса с мешками для трупов на разрушаемый объект. * Исравлено неправильное назначение клавиш для XBOX контроллера в меню перков. * Исправлен баг, когда иконка "Лебединой песни" застревала на экране игрока. * Исправлен баг, когда погибшие от гранат противники не возрождались. * Исправлен краш, связанный с турелью. * Исправлен баг, когда камеры не замечали игроков, которые взаимодействуют с объектами. * Исправлен баг, когда патрулирующие охранники замечали игроков слишком быстро. * Исправлен краш, связанный с ответами на пейджер. Навыки * Наблюдатель и камеры-шпионы теперь будут помечать особых противников после поднятия тревоги. * Исправлен краш в случае попытки использовать "Контратаку" против Бульдозера. * Исправлен краш после того, как Клокер сбивал с ног игрока, находящегося под действием "Лебединой песни". * Исправлен баг, когда навыки на глушители не работали с глушителем победителя. Уровни * Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог провалиться сквозь карту на втором дне Спасения Хокстона. * Исправлен баг, когда ставни на втором дне Нефтяного дела не работали. * Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли проходить сквозь некоторые двери на первом дне Спасения Хокстона. * Исправлен баг, когда игроки не могли продолжить Спасение Хокстона, если в конце первого дня кто-то из них был арестован. Достижения * Теперь достижение "Sound of animals fighting" можно получить и на Pro Job версии Горячая линия Майами. * Теперь достижение "Do you like hurting other people" можно получить и на Pro Job версии Горячая линия Майами. * Теперь достижения для снайперских винтовок работают вместе с Nagant. * Теперь невозможно получить достижение "Killing is as easy as breathing", убивая гражданских. Звуки * Исправлен баг, когда Бэйн называл всех попавших под арест игроков Далласами. * Исправлен баг, когда Бэйн повторял фразы, которые он говорил в случае, если в этот момент начал подключаться игрок. Анимация * Улучшена анимация атаки символом свободы. Обновление #48.1 5 декабря, 2014 Общее * Исправлен баг, когда клиенты не могли помечать охранников. Уровни * Исправлен баг, когда на ограблении поезда тревога поднималась сразу после старта. Обновление #49 16 декабря, 2014 Общее * Была добавлена новая, более стабильная система детализации. Навыки * Новая система сохранений навыков: теперь можно сохранить свои текущие навыки под одним из профилей, чтобы быстро и удобно менять их, в случае необходимости. The Diamond Heist * Добавлено ограбление "Бриллиант". * Добавлены 4 новые маски. * Добавлены 4 новых материала. * Добавлены 4 новых узора. * Добавлено 7 новых достижений. Clover Character Pack * Добавлен новый играбельный персонаж — Кловер. * Добавлены перки "Взломщика". * Добавлена штурмовая винтовка "Queen's Wrath". * Добавлено оружие ближнего боя "Дубинка Кловер". * Добавлены маски "Кловер" и "Кловер: начало". Снежное Рождество * Теперь игроки не могут покинуть локацию, если залезут на вертолёт. * Исправлен баг, когда музыка переставала играть после отбытия пилота. * Исправлен баг, когда подарки могли застрять. * Подарки на локации теперь никогда не перестанут падать. Обновление #49.1 17 декабря, 2014 Общее * В файлы игры был добавлен ехе. файл, с помощью которого можно отключить HoxHud. Обновление #50 18 декабря, 2014 Новые маски *Добавлена маска "Nun". *Добавлена маска "Robo-Arnold". *Добавлена маска "Arch Nemesis". Бриллиант *Повышена цена Бриллианта. *Исправлен баг, когда головоломка автоматически проваливалась на уровнях сложности "Overkill" и "Death Wish". *Исправлен баг, когда на экране успешного ограбления не воспроизводились голоса. *Исправлен баг, когда охранники могли замечать игроков сквозь объекты. *Исправлен баг, когда при прыжке из окна, игроки проваливались сквозь карту. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки не получали достижение "Diamond in the Rough". *Исправлен баг, когда фразы Бэйна зацикливались в случае отключения питания. *Исправлены проблемы с озвучкой. Обновление #51 2 января, 2015 Общее *Добавлена новая маска. *Добавлено новое оружие ближнего боя и связанное с ним достижение. Незадокументированые изменения * Исправлена стрельба по завербованному противнику. Теперь пули от игрока не причиняют ему вреда. * В файлы игры были добавлены файлы, связанные с казино. * Модификации автоматическая и одиночная стрельба теперь доступны и на Queen's Wrath. Обновление #52 22 января, 2015 Общее *Исправлена анимация удерживания персонажем снайперской винтовки в главном меню. *Теперь в описании навыка "Стрелок" правильно указан бонус от пиковой версии. *В титры были добавлены имена разработчиков из Lion Game Lion. The Bomb Heists *Дебют нового нанимателя — Мясника. *Добавлено ограбление Бомба с вариациями в доках и лесу . *Пистолет LEO. *Добавлен саундтрек "Searchlights". *Добавлены 4 новые маски. *Добавлены 4 новых узора. *Добавлены 4 новых материала. *Добавлены 11 новых достижений. Dragan Character Pack *Новый играбельный персонаж: Драган. *Новый ряд перков: Интервент. *Новая штурмовая винтовка: Lion's Roar. *Новое оружие ближнего боя: Секач Драгана. *Две новые маски: "Dragan" и "Dragan Begins". Незадокументированые изменения *Увеличен максимум очков услуг на ограблении Бриллиант (10 -> 20) *Добавлены новые связанные с казино анимации. *Исправлен баг, позволяющий проникнуть внутрь хранилища Банка GO убив гражданского. Обновление #52.1 23 января, 2015 Оружие *Исправлена вертикальная отдача у всего оружия. *Исправлен баг, когда приглушенный ствол на Lion's Roar не приглушал звук выстрела. Перки *Исправлен баг, когда перк "Life Drain" восстанавливал здоровье после ударов по трупам противников или напарникам-ИИ. Достижения *Изменены описания достижений "Pump it up" и "Oppressor". Незадокументированые изменения *Зиплайнам был добавлен новый звук. Обновление #52.2 26 января, 2015 Общее *Исправлены графические проблемы с текстурами в игре. Обновление #52.3 11 февраля, 2015 The Bomb Heists DLC *Изменен цвет лестничной сумки на ограблении Бомба: Лес, дабы игроки не путали их с добычей. *Купленные в предварительном планировании монтировки теперь будут подсвечены. *Добавлен звук при присоединении шланга на Бомба: Лес. *Исправлена ошибка, когда на Бомба: Доки во время речи капитана временами отключалась сигнализация. *Изменен способ использования лестницы на ограблении Бомба: Лес; теперь по ней легче забираться. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, связанные с эффектами на ограблении Бомба: Доки. *Исправлена ошибка, когда фургоны SWAT не приезжали на ограблении Бомба: Лес. *Добавлен контейнер для сброса добычи в предподготовке на ограблении Бомба: Доки. *Добавлено большее количество охранников и гражданских на ограблении Бомба: доки на сложности Death Wish. *Исправлен баг, когда при броске на точку установки лестницы персонажи говори реплику, связанную с захватом добычи. *Улучшены навигационные направления на ограблении Бомба: Лес. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли взаимодействовать с сумками через контейнеры на ограблении Бомба: Доки. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли забрасывать сумки на недостижимое место на ограблении Бомба: Доки. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Снайперы могли стрелять сквозь деревья на ограблении Бомба: Лес. *Исправлена ошибка, когда НПС могли прыгать сквозь окна, не разбивая их, на ограблении Бомба: Доки. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки с переводом. Саундтрек *Добавлен саундтрек "Ho Ho Ho". *Добавлен саундтрек "Breach 2015". *Добавлен саундтрек "Searchlights". Ограбления *Исправлен баг на ограблении Банк GO, когда игроки не могли войти в хранилище, если оно уже было открыто с момента начала ограбления. *Исправлен баг на ограблении Большой банк, когда сумки с деньгами падали сквозь пол возле лифта. *Количество очков услуг в предварительном планировании ограбления Бриллиант было возвращено в исходное (20 -> 10). Навыки и перки *Исправлена ошибка с перком Marathon Man Капо, который давал 5% дополнительной выносливости вместо 50%. *Исправлена ошибка в описании навыка Bullseye Беглеца. Достижения *Контракты Мясника были добавлены в достижения, необходимые для получения Death Wish маски. Обновление #53 26 февраля, 2015 The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack *Добавлено десять модификация для винтовок семейства CAR. *Добавлено десять модификация для винтовок семейства АК. *Добавлено 4 маски динозавров. *Добавлено 4 новых материала. *Добавлено 4 новых узора. Оружие *Повышен боезапас винтовки AK (120 -> 150). *Повышен урон пистолет-пулемёта Para (18 -> 20). Достижения *Добавлено 8 новых достижений. Незадокументированые изменения *В файлы игры был добавлен новый побег: escape_drive (ещё не задействован). *В файлы игры был добавлен огнемёт (ещё не задействован). *В игру были добавлены сошки для пулемётов (сломаны, были удалены в следующем обновлении). Обновление #53.1 27 февраля, 2015 Общее *Удалёны сошки для пулемётов, по ошибке добавленные в предыдущем обновлении. Достижения *Дополнено описание достижений "$1.8M Speedrun" и "Here Comes the Pain Train". Обновление #54 5 марта, 2015 Дурная репутация *Добавлено ещё 20 уровней Дурной репутации. *Добавлено 8 масок, узоров и материалов, связанных с уровнями Дурной репутации. *Добавлено 20 новых достижений. Hype Train *Добавлен бонус к опыту в размере 70% на время ивента. Обновление #55 6 марта, 2015 The Completely OVERKILL Pack *Добавлена маска "Mega Dallas". *Добавлена маска "Mega Wolf". *Добавлена маска "Mega Hoxton". *Добавлена маска "Mega Chains". The OVERKILL Pack *Добавлен Миниган Vulcan и три модификации для него. *Добавлен ракетомёт HRL-7 . *Добавлен новый скин для фургона. *Добавлена маска "General Overkill". *Добавлено 10 новых достижений. Hype Train *Бонус опыта был повышен до 90%. Обновление #56 10 марта, 2015 Вещи, связанные с предзаказом расширенной версии Hotline Miami 2 *Добавлен новый играбельный персонаж — Джекет. *Добавлена ветка перков Социопат. *Добавлен пистолет-пулемёт "Jacket's Piece". *Добавлено оружие ближнего боя "Вдохновение Карпентера". *Добавлена маска Richard Returns. *Добавлена маска Richard Begins. *Добавлена маска Corey. *Добавлена маска Jake. *Добавлена маска Richter. *Добавлена маска Tony’s Revenge. *Добавлена маска Alex. *Добавлена маска Biker. Вещи за стандартный предзаказ Hotline Miami 2 *Добавлена маска Corey. *Добавлена маска Jake. *Добавлена маска Richter. *Добавлена маска Tony’s Revenge. *Добавлена маска Alex. *Добавлена маска Biker. Infamy v2 *Исправлена маска Balaclava. Достижения *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли получить достижение We Are Rockstars On This Job за прохождение любой миссии. Hype Train *Бонус опыта был повышен до 100%. Обновление #56.1 10 марта, 2015 *Исправлен баг, когда перки из ветки Социопат не работали правильно. *Исправлен баг, когда Джекет произносил неправильную фразу при пометке Тазеров. Обновление #57 13 марта, 2015 Spring Break *Добавлено ограбление Варка, основанное на первом дне Крыс. *Ограбление Поезда теперь можно купить как отдельное ограбление. Достижения *Исправлен баг, связанный с достижениями на сложности Death Wish. *Достижение We are Rockstars on this job теперь работает как должно. Обновление #58 14 марта, 2015 *В Crime.Net были добавлены сторонние работы. Обновление #59 15 марта, 2015 *Добавлена Бонни — новый играбельный персонаж. *Добавлена ветка перков Шулер. *Добавлен дробовик Joceline O/U 12G. *Добавлена Бутылка Ривертаун Глен — новое оружие ближнего боя. *Добавлены маски "Bonnie" и "Bonnie Begins". Обновление #59.1 17 марта, 2015 *Добавлена Турель SWAT — новый противник. *Урон дробовика Mosconi 12G был повышен. (85 -> 138) *Перкам Шулера был добавлен звук в игре. Обновление #60 18 марта, 2015 Автосалон *Добавлено новое ограбление — Автосалон. *Добавлена маска "Tids". *Добавлено три новых достижения. Общее *Исправлен краш, связанный с использованием мин и разрывных патронов против Турели SWAT. *Исправлен баг, связанный с неправильной работой достижения "Tabula Rasa". *Исправлен баг, когда у использующих Windows XP игра не запускалась. Обновление #61 19 марта, 2015 Butcher Weapon Mods Парное оружие *Добавлены новые парные пистолеты: Парные Chimano 88, Парные Chimano Custom и Парные Interceptor 45. Сетки прицела *Добавлено 13 новых сеток для прицелов. Достижения *Добавлено 5 новых достижений. Обновление #62 20 марта, 2015 *Добавлены 4 маски для игроков, у которых в Steam есть игра SpeedRunners. Обновление #63 21 марта, 2015 Месть Хокстона *Добавлено ограбление Месть Хокстона. *Добавлен саудтрек "Backstab". Маски *Добавлены маски "Hard Hat" и "Hoxton Reborn Begins". Достижения *Добавлены 3 новых достижения. Модификации на оружие *Теперь шум тихой раскрутки могут услышать с 7-и метров вместо 35-и. *Бюджетный глушитель теперь бесплатен. *Глушитель Ниндзя из джунглей теперь стоит денег, а не бесплатен. Обновление #64 26 марта, 2015 The Butcher's BBQ Pack *Добавлен Огнемет. *Добавлен гранатомёт Piglet. *Добавлен автоматический дробовик Steakout 12G. *Добавлен Коктейль Молотова. *Добавлен новый тип боеприпасов для дробовиков — Дыхание Дракона. *Гранатомётам были добавлены Зажигательные снаряды. *Добавлены новые маски, узоры и материалы. *Добавлены новые достижения. PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack *Добавлены треки "Kicking Ass and Taking Names" и "Backstab". Обновление #64.1 27 марта, 2015 The Butcher's BBQ Pack *Исправлен баг, когда любой игрок мог экипировать коктейль молотова. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки с куплеными DLC не могли экипировать коктейль молотова или осколочную гранату. *Добавлен больший эффект для брошеных клиентами лобби коктейлей молотова. *Теперь клиенты могут получать урон от коктейля молотова. *Коктейлям молотова была добавлена иконка в HUD игрока. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки не могли поставить насадку на ствол Steakout 12G. Обновление #64.2 1 апреля, 2015 *Был удален бонус к опыту. *Исправлен краш, связанный с запугиванием горящих противников. Обновление #65 16 апреля, 2015 Обновление анимаций от первого лица * Игроки отныне имеют возможность видеть патроны в магазинах во время перезарядки * Добавлен прозрачный магазин для JP36, Commando 553, Kobus 90 и UAR * Обновлен магазин Expert для семьи оружия CAR-4 * Обновлена анимация перезарядки от первого на большинстве оружий * Обновлена анимация криков от первого лица * Обновлена анимация экипировки от первого лица на большинстве оружий * Обновлена анимация мили-удара от первого лица на большинстве оружий * Обновлена анимация броска гранаты от первого лица * Обновлена анимация от первого лица во время действия на персонажа электрошокера * Обновлена анимация отдачи на большинстве оружий * Обновлена анимация персонажа в наручниках от первого лица * Обновлена анимация от первого лица во время бега с большинством пистолетов * Обновлена анимация от первого лица когда игрок использует увеличенные магазины. Больше они не будут проходить сквозь руку игрока. * Обновлена анимация навыка Inspire от первого лица * Добавлено больше звуков перезарядки Основное * Исправлена ошибка рассинхронизации с НЕ зарядами на стороне клиента (не хоста) * Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки иногда не могли убить связанных врагов * Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки иногда не могли подчинить себе врагов * Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки не могли активировать фидбек на ECM Jammer после возвращения из заключения * Исправлена ошибка, когда установка турели временами могла пометить игроков как читеров * Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки не могли сделать достижение "Bang for your Buck" используя дробовик Steakout 12G * Исправлена ошибка, когда пули в магазине винтовки JP36 отображались задом наперед * Исправлена ошибка, когда ИИ команды спаунился за предеами контейнера на Armored Transport: Harbor * Исправлена ошибка с описанием ассета сумок для трупов * Исправлена ошибка на экране выбора карты у игроков с разрешением экрана 2560x1080 Обновление #66 30 апреля, 2015 The Butcher's Western Pack * Добавлен лук Лук Plainsrider. * Добавлена снайперская винтовка Repeater 1874. * Добавлен револьвер Peacemaker .45. * Добавлен динамит. * Добавлено 4 новых оружия ближнего боя. * Добавлены 4 новые маски * Добавлено 4 новых материала * Добавлено 4 новых узора * Добавлено достижение "The Nobel Prize" * Добавлено достижение "Recycling" * Добавлено достижение "Fastest Gun In The West" * Добавлено достижение "Pincushion" Прочие изменения * Добавлены фразы доминирования для Драгана. * Исправлен краш, связанный с пометкой камер после падения. * Понижена дистанция обнаружения Коктейля Молотова (100 ->15) * Исправлен краш, связанный с игроками, заходящими в процессе ограбления. * Исправлен краш, связанный с работой генератора помех. Update #67 7 мая, 2015 Изменения в системе опыта * Добавлена новая система опыта.Вы получаете опыт за выполнение целей, а не прохождение контрактов. Это, например, означает, что на контракте Крысы, сварив несколько сумок мета вы получите больше опыта, чем просто взорвав лабораторию. Вы также можете увидеть минимум и максимум опыта, которые вы можете получить, при покупке контракта. Так что теперь вы будете награждены в зависимости от того, как много вы сделаете во время контракта. Уровни *Исправлены проблемы со столкновением на первом дне Крыс, когда сумки могли застрять за пределами досягаемости игроков *Исправлена проблема, когда цель не менялась на первом дне Крыс *Добавлена иконка побега на втором дне Крыс *Исправлена проблема когда игроки не могли забирать вещи из некоторых сейфов на втором дне Крыс *Перемещён уровень столкновений на втором дне Крыс, когда игроки могли застрять за пределами досягаемости сумок *SWAT’овцы больше не стреляют в людей Мендозы на третьем уровне Крыс *Изменен размер зоны побега в Варке Мета *На первом дне Hotline Miami исправлена проблема, когда следующая цель не появлялась, если горело слишком много машин *Перемещён уровень столкновений на втором дне Hotline Miami, когда сумки могли застрять за пределами досягаемости игроков *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки застревали за дверьми на втором дне Hotline Miami *Улучшена производительность на втором дне Hotline Miami *Исправлен коробка, которую можно было открыть и обыскать сквозь стену в Теневом Рейде *Changed a voice-line trigger on Shadow Raid to play correctly *Исправлена ошибка, при который сумки на Теневом Рейде засчитывались дважды *Убраны некоторые камни на первом дне Сторожевых Псов *Исправлена ошибка, при которой одна из сумок на первом дне Поджигателя не появлялась *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сумки засчитывались неправильно при броске в огонь на первом Дне Поджигателя *Исправлена ошибка, при которой активы, найденные в первом дне Нефтяного Дела, не появлялись во втором *Исправлена ошибка, когда охранник проходил сквозь стену, заметив игрока, в The Bomb: Dockyard *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог выбрать обезадержки сигнализации в The Bomb: Dockyard *Изменены таблички в The Bomb: Dockyard *Убрана одна голосовая фраза из Ювелирного Магазина *Убрана одна громкая фраза из Украинского Дела, которая появлялась во время стелса *Исправлена проблема с анимацией блока питания на Украинском Деле *Changed a voice-line trigger and the end screen on Election Day Docks so that it should now trigger correctly *Перемещена камера в избирательном участке в Дне Выборов *Убран предупреждающий знак на складе второго дня в Дне Выборов *Перемещена коробка на складе второго дня в Дне Выборов *Исправлено неразбиваемое окно на складе второго дня в Дне Выборов *Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки могли поднять патроны сквозь стену во втором дне Спасения Хокстона *Исправлена ошибка, когда вертолет прилетал за доказательствами до того, как принести дрель в Мести Хокстона *Исправлены проблемы со столкновениями в Магазине Бриллиантов, когда сумки застревали за пределами досягаемости игроков *Исправлена проблема в третьем дне Подставы с Картинами, когда некоторые камеры не помечали некоторые предметы *Немного передвинута стена в третьем дне Подставы с Картинами, чтобы закрыть небольшое углубление *Исправлена навигация в Transport: Downtown *Исправлена проблема со светом в Transport: Harbor *Исправлена проблема в контракте Бриллиант, когда некоторый лут нельзя было поднять *Исправлена проблема, при которой ИИ-напарники иногда стояли в одном месте *Исправлена проблема в первом дне Hotline Miami, когда игроки падали сквозь землю *Исправлена проблема в первом дне Hotline Miami, когда два игрока могли застрять на стуле *Исправлена проблема в Ночногом Клубе, когда ИИ мог проходить сквозь стены Графика *Исправлена проблема, при которой волосы Бонни проходили сквозь некоторые маски после уровня *Исправлена проблема, при которой главное меню было заблюрено если лобби было отключено в то время, как игрок находился в инвентаре *Изменена анимацию от третьего лица для огнемета ИИ / Код *Fixed an issue that caused some civilians to be unresponsive *Fixed an issue that caused civilians to untie themselves *Fixed an issue that caused Team AI to to have question marks above their heads *NPC’s now do not trigger trip mines *All players now take damage from trip mines not just the player that placed them *Changed how the enemy reacts to sentry guns *Fixed an issue with the Long-Term Relationship achievement *Fixed an number of issues in regards to trading and custody on drop-in clients *Fixed a crash when joining a game that is restarting *Fixed some Jacket voice lines that did not trigger correctly *Fixed a crash when naming a skill build using a Russian keyboard layout *Pressing ESC in the lobby will trigger the prompt to leave the lobby Оружие *Fixed the Dragons Breath shotgun ammo so that they can hurt shield SWAT’s *Cloakers should now not react to HE rounds *Fixed a crash with the Molotov Cocktail *Changed the detection range of Molotov Cocktail *Fixed an issue where players could pickup more the the intended amount of ammo *Fixed the alimented of the angled sight on the Rattlesnake sniper rifle *Fixed the alimented of the laser sights on the Brenner LMG *Fixed an issue with the flamethrowers fuel mods not having an effect on the damage *Fixed an issue where durable blade didn’t give the right amount of blade ammo to the saw *Fixed an issue with the Raven Shotgun when using the LED Combo mod that caused the flashlight mod not to work *Removed the bullet in the chamber of the Deagle when the gun is empty *Fixed so the default magazine of the CAR-4, Queen’s Wrath and AK5 should show bullets when reloading *Fixed the iron sights on AMR-16 that clipped trough the DMR kit *Fixed the iron sights on CAR-4 that clipped trough the EMO Foregrip *Fixed misspelling in the name of the Machete melee weapon Способности *Fixed an issue where Hostage Taker regenerate health would trigger more often the intended *Fixed an issue where Partners In Crime did not work correctly *Fixed an issue where silent drills were not actually silent *Fixed an issue where tripmines switched back to explosive mode if the mode was switched to quickly Недокументированные настройки и исправления * Added turret marking, including voiceover * "Mallrunner" achievement timer now runs at 50s total playtime, rather than 50s after first interaction with loot * Vlad Death Wish achievement now requires White Xmas * Bain Death Wish achievement now requires Train * "b682" no longer unlocks both at level 43 and 46 (only 43 now) * Hoxton will no longer free civilians during Hoxton Breakout day 2 * Added base for Akimbo Shotguns * Updated driving code, and support for 2 more drivable vehicles, the escape van ("Van", holds 10 bags, 4 players) and a muscle car ("Stallion", holds 4 bags, holds 4 players, front player can shoot out of the car). Falcogoni can now hold 2 loot bags (2 players still). Increased health on all vehicles * New loot: Full water tank, empty watertank and warhead (worth; 4000) * New equipment: C4 (x10) and fire extinguisher * Added small drill (30s timer, can't jam, 2 c4) and giga safe drill (120s timer, can't jam, 4 c4) * Added Bipod code *Update size if you went from the last update: 1.6 GB Update size if you went from the last update + Overkills B-Sides Soundtrack: 1.7 GB Update size if you went from the beta: 731.2MB Update size if you went from the beta + Overkills B-Sides Soundtrack: 885.7MB Update 67.1 May 12, 2015 *Fixed a crash when two players enter a Forklift simultaneously *Fixed an issue where the game occasionally crashed when throwing a Molotov Cocktail at a SWAT Van Turret *Fixed an issue where players couldn't pick up the hard drive on Framing Frame day three *Fixed an issue where the "Seven Eleven" achievement couldn't be completed *Fixed an issue where the "Tag, You're it!" achievement couldn't be completed *Fixed an issue where players couldn't claim their Daily/Weekly job rewards when playing on German *Fixed an issue related to driving and the Swan Song skill *Fixed an issue with driving and Steam Overlay *Patch size: 40.7MB Update #68 May 21, 2015 Gameplay *Side Jobs: Added new daily and weekly side jobs. *Skills: Fixed interacting with objects in casing mode with aced sixth sense. *Transport: Train Heist: Fixed an issue where bodies might fall out of reach of the player *Carshop: Fixed a navigation issue in regards to storage doors. *Carshop: Fixed a broken light. *Carshop: Fixed an issue where the C4 was given to the host when a client picks it up. *Carshop: Fixed an issue with the objectives. *Meltdown: Added a collision to prevent players from getting stuck. *Meltdown: Fixed an issue with the "There was a car!?" Achievement. *Meltdown: Moved a crowbar that was possible to acquire through the wall. *Meltdown: Fixed an issue where explosion barrels did not sync correctly. *Shadow Raid: Fixed an issue where bodybags thrown in the water will respawn on the level. *The Bomb: Fixed an issue where bodybags thrown in the water will respawn on the level. *Hotline Miami: Fixed an issue where the player could fall through the level. *Hotline Miami: Fixed an issue where the player could get stuck on a chair. *Framing Frame: Fixed a navigation issue. *Bank Heist: Fixed a spot where lootbags could get stuck out of reach for the player. *Big Oil: Using Loud equipment now triggers the assault. *Rats: Fixed a bug where the players could open the safes without alerting the gangsters. *Nightclub: Fixed a pathing issue regarding some doors. Code *Vehicles: Fixed issue where a player going into custody would not be placed correctly in spectator mode, if other player is in the vehicle. *Vehicles: Fixed an issue with AI exiting vehicle. *Vehicles: Fixed issue when client would crash when entering full vehicle. *Vehicles: Added accelerate and break to RT/LT on controller. *Vehicles: Can't be tased in a vehicle. *Performance: Shadow quality can be changed through the advanced video settings. *Performance: GPU flush can be changed through the advanced video settings. *Player: Fixed a rare random crash. *AI: Slight change in AI attacks. *AI: Fixed crash when player would enter spectator mode on team AI. *AI: Fixed a crash from AI failing to find a path. *Skills: Fixed an issue with skills after going infamous. *Spawning: Fixed a crash when spawning with a newly bought or mode weapon. Weapons *Peacemaker .45 Revolver: Fixed issue with reloading after exiting vehicle. *Peacemaker .45 Revolver: Fixed issue with reloading. *Melee: Fixed a crash with third person melee weapons. *Shotgun Ammo: Dragon breath now should only pierce through shields. *Shotgun Ammo: Fixed a miscalculation on shotgun ammo. *Repeater 1974 Sniper Rifle: Fixed an issue with the silenced barrel. *Dynamite: Change to dynamite effect. *Akimbo: Fixed a rare crash when using akimbo pistols. *Fire: Better sync for fire animations. *Fire: Better stability for fire. *Explosion: Fixed a miscalculation on explosions against bulldozers. *Plainsrider Bow: Fixed an issue with the melee animation when using the bow. *Plainsrider Bow: Fixed a graphical issue on the bow. *Plainsrider Bow: Fixed an issue when a sync would fail and some arrows would disappear. *Plainsrider Bow: Fixed an issue where bow did not calculate accuracy. *Plainsrider Bow: Fixed a crash when using the bow. GUI *Endscreen: Can now show more unlocks during the endscreen. *Hud: Added decimals to experience to next level and experience gained. *Hud: Names will not be capitalized anymore. *Vehicle: Fixed issue with vehicle label would be applied twice in some cases. *Masks: Some GUI changes to the mask customization to make the information more readable. *Masks: Choosing a pattern without having a color picked will make a mask revert to default until a color has been picked. Animation *AI team mates: Fixed an issue when teammates walked. *Grenade: Fixed an animation issue when throwing a grenade. *Update size: 793.6 MB Update #68.1 May 22, 2015 Alesso heist *Fixed an issue that could cause the player to get stuck behind a door *Fixed an issue where SWATs would take cover inside objects *Tweaked the reminder of the C4 *Fixed a small graphical issue *Changed monitors in the pyro room Safe house *Fixed an issue where the player would spawn incorrectly User interface *Fixed a string in the inventory that did not display correctly *Fixed a string in the safe house that did not display correctly *GPU Flush option now saves correctly Weapons *Changed resolution of textures for melee weapons from the Western pack to increase performance *Changed resolution of textures for melee weapons from the Alesso DLC to increase performance *Fixed a graphical issue on the Plainsrider arrows *Update size: 73.7 MB Update #68.2 May 25, 2015 General *Fixed an issue with disappearing audio where two players using the same weapons would lose audio if one player would leave *Fixed a crash related to shotguns where two players using shotguns would crash if one player would leave *Fixed an issue that caused the bags to disappear when a player left a game *Update size: 14.5 MB Update #68.3 *''June 4th, 2015'' The Alesso Heist *Fixed a display case that was not breakable *Fixed two places where the player could get stuck *Made sure that you have to complete the pyro sequence *Made cash registers lootable *Added a small area between the crowd and the pyro booth *Made the crowd more dense *Changed the AI attack tactics to be slightly more defensive *Made the music in the garage louder *Fixed spawns in the pyro booth that was not activated *Fixed some of the enemy spawn locations priorities in the basement *Moved the grenade asset to avoid clipping *Set a maximum of allowed bags to be checked *Fixed collision on the curtains *Tweaked timing on the VO about the supply closets *Tweaked material on concert chairs *Fixed a wall that snipers could shoot through *Fixed an issue with the VO when failing the final part of stealth *Fixed some places where bags could get stuck out of the reach *Tweaked textures on the screens in the basements *Fixed some performance issues *Fixed some boxes that would appear and disappear *Removed some pipes that clipped with a wall *Moved the screen the the pyro booth so it doesn't block the players *Added some signs to the lobby *Tweaked the Gensec sign *Fixed an issue that could cause the player to get stuck behind a door *Fixed an issue where SWATs would take cover inside objects *Tweaked the reminder of the C4 *Fixed a small graphical issue *Changed monitors in the the pyro room Hotline Miami Day One *Fixed a collision where the players could not walk over without jumping *Removed a small art asset floating in the air Hotline Miami Day Two *Switched endscreen VO to Dentist instead of Bain *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP Meltdown *Moved some bags in a container where players could get stuck *Fixed a hole where players could fall through the level Carshop *Reduced the amount of roaming civilians *Changed guards so there is always one way into the building *Moved a barrel so it doesn't clip with the ground *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP Mallcrasher *Fixed a small gap next to a window in the lobby *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP Watchdogs *Added a missing light *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP The Diamond *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP White X-mas *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP The Ukrainian Job *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP The Bomb: Forest *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP Escapes *Fixed an issue where clients would not get XP *Update size: 39.9 MB Update #69 June 14th, 2015 **Added the StarVR mask ** Added the StarVR pattern ** Added the E3 2015 Secret Masks ** Added the Humble Mask Pack 3 and Humble Mask Pack 4 Masks Update size: 34.4 MB Update #70 June 25th, 2015 The Golden Grin! * Added the Golden Grin Casino heist * Added the Cavity 9mm rifle * Added three weapon modifications for the Cavity 9mm rifle * Added four melee weapons * Added four patterns * Added four materials * Added five achievements Sokol Character Pack * Added Sokol the Russian as the 11th playable character in PAYDAY 2 * Added the Grinder perk deck * Added Sokol’s mask * Added Sokol’s Valkyrie assault rifle * Added three weapon modifications for the Valkyrie assault rifle * Added Sokol’s hockey stick as a melee weapon Other changes * Fixed an issue where the grenade was not removed from your hand if you went into bleedout during the throw animation. * Fixed an issue with fetching equipped weapon while game is restarting * LED combo flashlight blocking sights when attached to the Raven shotgun now works as intended * Shotguns with piercing shells now chooses the pellet ray that is closest to the center of the swarm to shoot through instead of the first pellet ray * Fixed a floating stack of money on day 1 of the Hotline Miami heist * Fixed a part of attention code that caused a number of memory allocations, causing performance issues to some Undocumented changes * Added Akimbo Shotgun base and Bipod code (again) * Added Playstation 4 and X-Box One masks * Fixed The Turtle Always Wins achievement to have the intended 4 minute rather than a 2 minute timer * Leadership skill gives bonusses now even when suppressed *Update size: 964 MB Update #71 July 16th, 2015 The Golden Grin Casino * Fixed an issue where players could get stuck behind the cupboard door * Fixed an issue where the cage didn’t spawn if players bought the blimp escape * Fixed an issue where the gambler who’s carrying the keycard sometimes walked into the hotel room area * Fixed an issue where several civilians panicked in stealth * Fixed an issue where enemies could shoot through walls in the vault * Fixed an issue where players could stay undetectable in a security room * Fixed the description on the Battery Asset * Fixed a graphical issue in the vault * Added one more guard on the OVERKILL difficulty * Added two more guards on the Death Wish difficulty * Fixed an issue where several guards never moved * Reduced the damage taken from exploding fire extinguishers * Added visual effects when using the slot machines * Fixed a graphical issue in the doorway to the hotel room * Fixed several z-fighting issues in the hotel room * Fixed a hole in the pool area * Fixed a collision issue on a door * Fixed a graphical issue on a staircase * Fixed an issue where information were missing in the preplanning * Fixed an issue where a guard sometimes checked the vault when the drill was in place * Reduced the weight on the Dentists loot The Alesso Heist * Fixed an issue where a camera sometimes triggered the alarm before the player got detected * Fixed an issue where the team AI followed the player in stealth * Fixed an issue where the female civilians could not be highlighted * Fixed an issue where players couldn’t puncture the basketballs * Fixed several z-fighting issues Meltdown * Fixed an issue with law enforcers floating in the air * Fixed a progression blocker if players drove the Forklift into the vault * Fixed an issue where players could get stuck behind container doors Firestarter Day Two * Fixed an issue where players couldn’t use the Camera loop skill on a camera because it was misplaced Hotline Miami Day One * Fixed a collision issue in an alley * Fixed an issue where the Russian gangsters didn’t scale correctly on the Death Wish difficulty Hotline Miami Day Two * Fixed an issue where repelling law enforcers were clipping through a wall * Fixed an issue where the Commissar and the Russian gangsters didn’t scale correctly on the Death Wish difficulty The Diamond * Fixed several nav graph issues * Reduced the weight of the scroll loot bags Armored Transport: Train Heist * Fixed an issue where players couldn’t answer a pager if the body was located under the train * Fixed miscalculations with the potential EXP reward * Fixed an issue related to the size of the secure loot zone The Bomb: Forest * Fixed an issue where players could fall out of the map Hoxton Revenge * Fixed an issue where the escape arrived too early * Fixed an issue where enemies could pass through boarded windows * Fixed an issue where players could disable the alarm through a wall * Fixed an issue where some Bain lines were triggered at the wrong time Hoxton Breakout Day Two * Fixed a graphical issue on several boxes * Fixed an issue where textures were missing on several objects Bank Heist * Fixed a collision issue in the copy machine room Election Day: Warehouse * Fixed an issue where players could hack the voting machines through the cages * Fixed an issue where keycards spawned under boxes Jewelry Store * Fixed an issue where players could stay undetectable in certain areas * Fixed an issue where players could throw loot bags out of the map * Fixed an issue with the collision on the police cars Diamond Store * Fixed an inconsistency issue with the difficulties Mallcrasher * Fixed an issue where players could stay undetected inside several counters Rats Day One * Fixed an issue where players could hide under planks and stay undetected Rats Day Two * Fixed an issue where players could open the safes in front of the thugs and stay undetected Four Stores * Fixed an issue where players could hide behind an ATM and stay undetected * Fixed an issue where a sign was placed upside down * Fixed an issue where some security cameras weren’t activated Watchdogs Day One * Fixed an issue with a misplaced lockpick interaction point * Fixed an issue where players could get stuck behind a door Big Oil Day One * Fixed an issue where the team AI didn’t react to the alarm being triggered * Fixed an issue where the team AI spawned on top of each other Ukrainian Job * Fixed an issue with floating objects Escape: Garage * Fixed an issue related to the size of the secure loot zone Weapons * Fixed an issue where stats didn’t show on Special weapons * Fixed an issue where the flashlight didn’t work on the Raven Shotgun * Fixed several issues with misaligned sights Skills * Fixed an inconsistency issue with the ammo when reloading a Sentry Gun * Fixed an issue where Shock Proof was applied to the team AI Perk Decks * Fixed an issue where players got more health by switching between certain perk decks * Fixed an issue where perks from the Rogue perk deck stayed when switching to other perk decks Achievements * Fixed a description issue with the “M.F. Stev” achievement * Fixed an issue where the “Sleeping with the fishes” achievement didn’t work properly for clients * Achievements can be awarded during offline mode and will be synced next time you go online Sidejobs * Fixed an issue where “Vlad is mad” didn’t work properly * Fixed an issue where players couldn’t get the OVE9000 modifications unless they owned the OVE9000 related skills Vehicles * Fixed an issue with the sight being misaligned when leaning out of a vehicle window * Fixed an issue where players could see through vehicles while being in custody Sound * Fixed an issue where Chains yelled “Bonnie” when yelling at Sokol * Fixed several issues related to the voice chat * Fixed several issues related to the sound on vehicles AI * Fixed an issue related to alerted guards walking through walls and floating in the air General * Fixed an issue where loot bags could disappear from the map if it was carried by a player that got disconnected * Fixed an issue related to items disappearing from the inventory * Fixed several issues where Clovers hair clipped through certain masks * Updated the Frag grenade inventory icon * Using the "Tab" key in-game will show the name of the track that is currently playing Undocumented change * Added 2 new lootbags; "paper_roll" and "counterfeit_money" *Update size: 371.0 MB Update #71.1 August 3rd, 2015 ** Fixed an issue where if a player's FPS dropped below 15 while throwing a shuriken throwing star, the animation would lock itself, disabling the player from throwing any additional throwing stars. Update size: 14.7MB en:PC update history (Payday 2) Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи